


Dependence

by kero3612



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612
Summary: 漫長的刑求後，蘇洛沒有真的被拯救。世界崩塌於苦痛之中，某道光線攫住被蹂躪的靈魂。他掙扎、陷落，不得不，又抵抗、誘惑。直到伊利亞抓住了他。





	1. That day

　　這原本是個簡單到該死的任務，原 KGB 特務一直這樣想。

　　有線人提供了一份十足珍貴的備忘錄片段，據說來自愛麗舍宮的某張書桌，Waverly 當然是感興趣的，但那眼中只有利益全無忠誠的線人狡詐地將備忘錄置於某畫作內，當他們接到消息時，那幅在 Illya 眼中糟糕透頂的畫已懸掛在某個小型拍賣會內，像顆誘人的金蘋果般等待價高者得。

　　「你可以把畫偷出來。」

　　穿著高級三件套西裝的 A2 級竊盜犯── Napoleon ‧ Solo，一面風度翩翩地為他的女伴戴上項鍊，一面笑著說：「我當然可以，如果拍賣會不是今天晚上六點開始的話，順便提醒，那是半個小時之後的事。Illya，你的手錶還好嗎？」

　　「它很好。」他咬牙切齒，宛如嘴裡正啃著 Solo 的手指，而那根指頭剛剛才逾越的挽起 Gaby 落下的髮絲。「顯然我們的情報來得太晚。」

　　這句話絕對意有所指，然而首當其衝的 Waverly 只是笑了笑。「你們該出發了，懷特先生、瓊斯小姐。」

　　拍拍高個男人的肩，Solo 笑得十分愉快。「希望今晚交通順暢，科托夫。」

　　擔任司機與支援的 Illya 幾乎又要敲起失控的節奏，但這回他完美的控制了自己，或許只因為 Gaby 的一聲嘆息。「別理會他，Illya。」

　　巴黎的交通確實很順暢，Solo 與 Gaby 準時踏進了拍賣會的大廳，Waverly 假扮的子爵則姍姍來遲。始終保持甜美微笑的 Gaby 敷衍著 Solo 對於每一件藝術品的誇誇其談，在她的名牌高跟鞋將要踩上男伴閃閃發亮的鞋尖以要求一份寧靜時，他們的目標物終於被搬上台。

　　再次舉起牌子的 Solo 搖了搖頭。「親愛的，這真是場災難。」

　　不斷提高的價碼明白顯示有人和他們一樣勢在必得，Solo 謹慎的打量每一支牌子下的敵人，並發現自己也成為被窺伺的一方。低下頭，他將牌子交給 Gaby。「妳為什麼不嘗試看看呢？我親愛的夏洛特。」

　　在 Solo 玩笑似的鼓勵下，Gaby 繼續舉牌競標，塑膠牌子如同神仙教母的魔杖般點出一串令人瞠目結舌的數字，某子爵不甘地退出後，其他不明勢力也敗下陣來，來自美國的富豪懷特先生與他的女伴成為最終得標者，並被主辦單位恭敬地迎入專屬房間。

　　意外就發生在 Gaby 靠近畫作的那一刻！

　　刺耳警鈴響起的瞬間，Solo 立刻放倒了身旁的四名保鏢，Gaby 則將那幅看不懂究竟塗了什麼的畫狠狠往拍賣官頭上砸去。

　　看著損毀的畫框，Solo 嘆了口氣。「喔，Gaby，妳真該離 Peril 遠一點，這可不是個淑女該有的行為。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　 Gaby 慌亂的在碎片中尋找目標，Solo 聳聳肩，彎腰自畫板背面取出膠片，並以炫耀的華麗手法將之放入手錶中的小機關。Gaby 難以忍受的搖搖頭，站起身拍去膝蓋上的灰塵，而門外已傳來撞擊聲。

　　伸出手，Solo 紳士的微彎了腰。「女士優先。」

　　由房間的另一出口向外奔逃，混雜了多國勢力的敵人在兩人身後緊追不捨，同心協力的程度宛如詭異的世界和平降臨。

　　「在這裡。」

　　在 Solo 的掩護下，Gaby 舉槍反擊，但敵人太多，能藏在女孩貼身洋裝內的小型槍枝很快成了廢鐵，而他們離出口還有遙遠的距離。

　　兩枚子彈在混亂中擦過 Solo 的手臂及大腿，不得不放慢腳步的同時，他以肘擊碎無法開啟的裝飾玻璃窗，並將嬌小的德國女孩推了出去。

　　「我很抱歉必須這麼粗魯。」

　　「不！Solo！」

　　跌坐在突出平台上的 Gaby 抹去了流到眼角的鮮血，她跳向地面，在四散的燈光中跌跌撞撞的跑向撤退地點，她的頭還在流血，肩膀也傳來一陣陣鈍痛，但她沒有停下腳步，直到摔進 Illya 寬闊卻冰冷的懷抱後她終於軟倒在地。

　　「Illya，快去救 Solo！」

　　深吸了一口氣，Illya 問：「備忘錄呢？」

　　喘著氣，Gaby 試圖打開不知何時轉移到自己手上的男人的錶，但不斷顫動的手指無法對準精巧的金屬暗扣，Illya 捧起她的手並解開機關時，她的掌心幾乎像是被埋在蘇俄的雪地裡。

　　看著金屬錶殻中突兀的膠片，本就該以任務為優先的特務難得的遲疑了，但依舊堅決。「Cowboy 不會有事的。」

　　拉起顫抖的女孩，Illya 在襲擊即將到來前發動了引擎，他們在敵人的追擊下繞過大半個巴黎，Gaby 不得不想起拿著地圖的 Solo，而縮在狹小前座上的 KGB 特務只是緊抿著唇。

　　終於在連月亮都黯淡下來的凌晨回到預定會合的旅館，Illya 拿著槍小心翼翼的打開門，房間裡只有 Waverly 站在將要散架的沙發前，毫無意外的看著他僅剩的兩名特務。

　　「這是個陷阱。」

　　在一陣難堪的靜默中，他們毫無動作的等待了整整一個小時。

　　叩的一聲，Illya 終於在耐心耗盡後打破詭異的沉靜，他開啟了桌上的醫藥箱，坐在椅子上的 Gaby 則將腕上的錶丟給 Waverly，並順手抹掉眼角的溫熱液體，幾秒後，她奇怪地看向自己的手指。

　　「怎麼了？Miss Teller。」

　　「他偷走了我的戒指。」

　　與 Gaby 對看了一眼，Illya 拋下棉球，翻箱倒櫃地拿出祖國的追蹤器，但應該閃著白色光點的機器呈現絕望的靜止，上頭什麼都沒有。

　　二十八天後，他們依然不知道 Solo 在哪裡。


	2. He

　　將身體重心悄悄轉移到同樣疼痛但至少比左腳好一些的右腳，Solo 極輕極輕的鬆了口氣，他必須承認自己現在的處境比坐牢更糟──他不知道自己在哪裡，而時間在一片混沌中失去了意義，他只覺得自己已經站了很久，足夠久了。

　　覺得。Solo 發現自己開始使用不準確的詞彙。

　　其實都是老把戲，企圖令人心智麻木的單調動作，無止盡的折磨與咒罵，極度匱乏的睡眠、強光，彌足珍貴的飲水與食物，敵人塑造了永無止盡的孤獨，而他只有一個人。

　　 Solo 動了，隨之而來的是震耳欲聾的言語污辱，他的底細被一再揭開，重複著難堪的循環，他們有很好的準備，Solo 感到自己幾乎是赤身裸體的，鞭打在身上的每個句子或實質的棍棒則宣示著無可反駁的事實──他是一顆棄子。

　　趴伏在地上，堅持多日的緊閉雙唇溢出第一聲呻吟。「唔……」

　　沒有人會來救他，這是 Solo 失去意識前的最後一個想法，並在同時發現自己已被攻破，他感到屈辱並悲傷，卻無法堅強。

　　－

　　「我不知道……你們真該問些我能夠回答的問題……」

　　刺入體內的每一根長針在穿透皮肉的瞬間總會帶來一陣詭異的冰涼，過度激烈如同尖叫的疼痛將 Solo 的一切拉成過緊的弦，本應慢條斯理的嗓音支離破碎，過度清晰的咬字如今模糊不清，更多時候，Solo 都咬著下唇，即使那兒已是一片狼籍。

　　「我不知道……」

　　再也沒有其他答案了，Solo 想這樣吶喊！難道他們真以為自己和某個 KGB 特務一樣將忠誠烙印在挺直的背脊上嗎？不……他不忠於什麼除了自己、之所以無法開口只是因為…… Solo 搖晃著頭，但這愚蠢的動作並未帶來清醒，反讓他的思緒更加模糊。

　　閉上了疲倦的雙眼，Solo 在不斷的尖叫聲中喃喃自語，他不是真的忠於什麼見鬼的國家或組織，他寧可自己只是個竊賊，那有什麼錯呢？

　　沒有人回應他，除了不明的針劑，而世界在下一秒燃燒起來。

　　「跟我們談談你的新組織。」

　　失真的聲音在耳畔迴盪，彷彿敲響一道刺耳警鈴。Solo 覺得自己在搖晃，突然變得過熱與柔軟的世界逼迫他吐出一些東西，比方說那個詭異的縮寫……深藏不露的英國長官、勤練俄語的嬌小女孩，突然跳進腦海的某雙長腿使 Solo 突兀的笑出聲來，並為此付出高昂而疼痛的代價。

　　「不……」

　　「或許你願意說明那份磁碟的下落？」

　　汗水滴落臉頰，Solo 掙扎著回答：「燒毀了。」

　　「真的？」

　　在無疑具有雙關意義的問題前，Solo 再一次緊繃起來，長針卻被抽出體外，突如其來的獎賞令他不得不的警惕，Solo 當然知道這些程序，玩弄囚犯心理的未知依附著無限悖論成為撲天蓋地的恐懼，汗水滴進他的眼睛，漫成一片困惑與疲倦。他應該說。

　　「真的？」

　　或許他說出來了，Solo 不能分辨。

　　在精神稍有鬆懈的這一刻，刺入 Solo 體內的針以最為怪異的角度鑽出悲慘的疼痛，他以為自己能夠忍住，但宛如遭受冰冷屠宰的哀嚎貫穿他的脊椎，將一切感知降到了零度以下，Solo 或許曾經暈死過去，又因刺激而萬般不捨的甦醒。

　　「不……夠了……」

　　濕淋淋的黑髮被一把抓起，抬起的臉正對著稍嫌炫目的光源，而極度靠近他眼球的針尖背著光如同月球最陰暗的表面，無法避開的 Solo 急促喘息，同時察覺一滴冷汗順著背脊滑落，恍惚間他憶起那場電擊，並不得不的渴望某個應當如同天神降臨的俄國特務。

　　「Solo。」

　　只是一個稱呼，沒有問題也就沒有固定的答案，但 Solo 知道對方想要什麼，而一隻眼睛絕對無法抵銷他的牢獄之災……重要的是，究竟還有誰真的在乎呢？

　　「不，求求你……」

　　後面的人一鬆手，Solo 的頭立刻無力垂下，他保住了眼睛，卻失去某樣重要的東西，但高明的竊賊同樣擅於隱藏。

　　以最後的理智低聲拼湊出鮮血的顏色後，Solo 再也想不起什麼，伴隨著他一同接受拷問的只剩下這個，而他的世界太過灼熱、時間又過於漫長──他依舊分不清楚究竟過了多久，或許一天，或許十天──以致於那道色彩變得難以言喻的黏稠，並緩緩在他腦中攪動成一雙小心翼翼的手。

　　 Solo 如此渴望與自己滅絕的期待在那雙掌心中安眠。

　　而突如其來的冰冷如夢似幻。

　　「Solo！」

　　其實 Illya 知道 Solo 聽不見自己，過量的藥劑與漫長的拷問使跪在地上的黑髮特務雙眼渙散，他的身影分明倒映在那片普魯士藍中，卻像沉進一片無聲的沼澤，這使他無法停止呼喊。「Solo！」

　　彷彿自深沉的迷眩中被喚動了，Solo 的手以極度不正常的力道扣住 Illya，後者已經準備好反擊，畢竟以 Solo 現在的狀況根本不可能認出他來，但出乎意料的，那雙手緩緩放鬆，Solo 甚至靠上了他的掌心微微地顫抖起來。

　　 Illya 無法停止注視 Solo 的眼睛──那兒已泛成了一片暗沉海洋──知道自己將看見藥劑下最真實的反應，這無疑是一種趁人之危，但他還能怎麼辦呢？

　　「紅色……」

　　溢出那雙唇的只是沒有意義的顏色，Illya 卻為此懊悔不已，他應該現在就動手砸毀這整個陰鬱悲慘的地下碉堡，並讓所有刺眼的刑具與敵人一同陪葬，而不是簡單的用幾顆子彈結束他們的生命！躁動的手指最後選擇靜靜背起 Solo 離開，消失了四十二天的 Cowboy 以前所未有的乖巧趴伏在他背上，卻依舊是不安靜的，Illya 聽著耳邊傳來低啞的喃喃自語，那多數破碎而不具意義，但仍有某些單字確實地掘入了他難以說明的情緒中──如果那時自己逼迫黑手女孩獨自駕車離開，然後拿起槍闖進去……

　　無視於 Illya 的容忍，Solo 在藥效的消退與不斷的晃動中緩緩清醒過來，但他以為自己仍在作夢，無邊無際的孤獨如同浪潮拍打著他，從不停止。

　　「喔……嗨，真沒想到我還必須這樣說，但真是高興見到你，可你應該知道，真的太遲了。」

　　 Illya 沒有回答，任由 Solo 在他背上以沙啞的聲音高談闊論，直到男人又一次無聲無息的失去意識，並在極淺的睡眠中不安穩的顫抖甚至抽搐，他才停下腳步，即使他們離目的仍有些許距離，身後並傳來細微的腳步聲。

　　「Cowboy？」

　　 Solo 睜開眼睛。「你應該把我打暈。」

　　「你不知道自己在說什麼。」

　　「我知道，Illya。」

　　將 Solo 放下，Illya 這時才留意到 Solo 的手一直拉著自己。

　　「我會妨礙你的速度，把我弄暈。」

　　思考著降低傷害的方法，Illya 試探地按上 Solo 的頸動脈，就在這瞬間，他竟看見 Solo 的眼裡傳來赤裸裸的恐懼，但那隻顫抖的手依然緊緊拉著他。

　　彷彿察覺到什麼，Solo 閉上眼睛，試著鬆開手。知道自己將再一次陷入黑暗，他不是真的害怕，直到並不陌生的冰冷手掌握住他，難以言喻的安全感在這一刻爆了開來，像是一聲尖銳的槍響！

　　將昏迷的 Solo 按上自己肩膀，Illya 持槍的手依舊極穩，潛伏的敵人一一倒地，直到所有妨礙全部清除，Illya 才沉默地背起 Solo 疾速前行，而 Waverly 已經在不遠處等候。


	3. His breathing

　　房間是暗的，最後離開的漂亮護士貼心地為 Solo 關上了燈。

　　想起異國護士別具風情的微笑，Solo 對著天花板眨了眨眼，顯然出院後必然能夠擁有的美好夜晚並不足以安慰獨自身處黑暗的他，但 Gaby 已經發出警告，如果 Solo 再對護士下手，或再一次讓他們在這張床上看見什麼不該看見的場景，她會親自來照顧他。

　　「認真的黑手女孩。」停頓一會兒，某個應該冰冷的單字在舌尖上滾了一圈，但 Solo 終究沒有說出另一個詞。

　　幾乎所有人都來探望過 Solo 了，說是所有，其實也不過是面帶隱約歉意的 Waverly 及在病房轉來轉去管東管西的 Gaby，至於幾乎…… Solo 入院五天來仍未見到金髮 KGB。

　　當金色的想像瞬間消退，便有一道陰影自黑暗中浮現，它走得那樣慢，像是 Solo 曾聽過最令人驚懼的腳步聲，而某些疼痛隨著震耳欲聾的聲響重重擊上他！絞緊被單，Solo 吸進一大口冰冷空氣，以清醒的神智努力放鬆猛然僵直的背脊，並試圖將自己埋進軟趴趴的床墊內，過了一會兒，那聲音突然消失如同它的到來，與 Solo 共處的只剩下真實世界的疼痛。

　　一切復歸平靜，微喘的 Solo 依舊直視著天花板，甚至不曾費心擦去額頭上的冷汗。

　　有什麼追來了，從那個房間、那些長針的隙縫中，一個諷刺的嘲笑如此鮮明。醒來的 Solo 突然發現自己在喃喃自語，他緊緊閉上嘴，無奈地陷入想像中炫目的燈光，直到某些不屬於想像的聲響低低迴盪於房門之外。

　　抹掉了臉上的汗水，Solo 舉起藏在枕頭下的槍。

　　低沉的聲音宛如吟頌詩歌。「什麼追來了？」

　　下一刻，燈光大亮，Solo 的手依舊平穩地舉著，五天不見的金髮特務臂下挾著折疊棋盤，安然地望進了槍眼。

　　「你知道你沒開保險嗎？」Illya 前進了兩步。「收起你的槍，Cowboy，我還沒打算殺你。」

　　將槍放回枕頭底下，Solo 看了自顧自坐到沙發上的 Illya 一眼，隨即環顧起四周，最後他將目光死死釘在床頭櫃上的鬧鐘，強烈的既視感讓 Solo 的動作帶上一點難以言喻的狠惡，並在看見熟悉的竊聽器時轉化為果然如此的無力。

　　即使沒有偏過頭，Illya 依然準確的接住 Solo 拋過來的竊聽器。

　　「我還以為你從未來過。」

　　排好了棋局，Illya 偏頭看向已經壓抑住怒氣，似乎又是一派泰然自若的美國人，但房間中的兩人都知道那只是裝模作樣。

　　「很高興見到你。」聳聳肩，Solo 舉起鬧鐘示意遲來的問候。「另外，我想提醒一下，現在是凌晨三點，探病時間已經過了。」

　　「我不是來探病的。」

　　「顯而易見，你是來下棋的。」幾乎是咬牙切齒，Solo 將鬧鐘隨手丟回櫃子上，任何聲音在這樣的深夜裡都顯得無比刺耳，他卻不在意。「Peril，說真的，你在這裡做什麼？」

　　「下棋。」

　　「在我的病房？」

　　面對沒有反應的 Illya，Solo 覺得自己應該嘆氣，他也確實這麼做了。「我以為蘇聯人是不開玩笑的。」

　　「你不了解蘇聯人。」

　　「或許我們可以從瞭解彼此開始。」Solo 笑了，這使得原本不該帶有任何暗示的話語變得曖昧起來。「你坐得太遠了，Illya。」

　　被溫柔呼喚的男人只是扯開一抹假笑，隨即低頭排他的棋局，彷彿全然不將 Solo 的挑釁放在眼裡。看著自己拋出的球就這麼無人理會的落了地，Solo 又是一聲嘆息。

　　「Gaby 和 Waverly 呢？」

　　「在旅館。」過於理所當然的語氣簡直像是將答案直接甩到 Solo 臉上。

　　「你就這麼讓他們兩個獨處？」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　想起自己從 Gaby 手上摸走，內嵌有俄國追蹤器的戒指，Solo 聳了聳肩。「你知道的，像 Gaby 這樣從小就失去了父親的女孩，可能會對年長男性有不可言喻的好感。」Solo 刻意避開了那個變態的魯迪叔叔。

　　「所以？」

　　「所以？」Solo 瞪大雙眼，百分百的演繹著他的無奈與鼓勵。「所以你當然應該待在旅館，然後等著在早上七點半鐘時邀請 Gaby 共進早餐。」

　　移動著棋子，Illya 連一點目光都沒有施捨給 Solo。「你可以選擇繼續廢話，或者閉上眼睛睡覺。」

　　無力的倒回床上，Solo 閉上眼睛。「我衷心希望你不是來追討一句感謝的。」

　　「閉嘴，睡覺。」

　　「我要再問一次，Peril，你到底是來做什麼的？」

　　房內的安靜持續過久，Solo 卻始終沒有睜開眼睛，所以他沒有看見 Illya 終於轉頭面向病床，但他猜測 KGB 特務正看著自己，無聲的視線流過全身，像在搜尋一道無形的創傷。

　　「你會作惡夢。」

　　 Solo 分不清這是一句單純的陳述或惡意的祈禱，但他沒有發出任何聲音，被戳破的事實使他失去所有應對的氣力與精神，他躺在那裡，彷彿被淹沒，或許他睡著了，Solo 不知道，當他再一次睜開眼睛，Illya 的臉就在眼前，冰冷的手掌緊緊握住他。

　　動了動，察覺暗示的蘇聯特務隨即鬆開手。用得回自由的袖子抹去臉上的汗，Solo 試圖不去理會遞到面前的水杯，但那隻手實在堅持太久，他不甘的屈服了。

　　「該死，你就不能早點叫醒我。」

　　「我叫了。」

　　「或許你應該更大聲一點。」

　　喝了水，Solo 用力按著仍腫脹疼痛的太陽穴，好像有誰在那裡大叫，或許是他自己！他迫切的想知道自己說了什麼，但 Illya 依舊安安靜靜的站在旁邊。

　　再多的水或刻意的粉飾太平都無法真正安撫 Solo 的沙啞與顯而易見的夢魘，他感到一陣冰冷的憤怒在心底燃燒，只因為 Illya 的沉默，Solo 寧可自己面對的是實實在在的冷嘲熱諷。「滿意了？」

　　帶著汗水與疲憊的問題沒有得到回應，Solo 惡意的認為對方因為不該有的憐憫或什麼而錯失了一個好機會，而自己應該乘勝追擊。

　　「我肯定你熟悉這個，蘇聯向來對我們腦袋裡的東西感興趣，也許他們榨空了我，然後在這裡填入了別的東西。」指著自己的太陽穴，Solo 微笑。「Peril，告訴我接下來的步驟，我會精神錯亂？或是成為你們最忠誠的僕人？」

　　「你沒有忠誠可言。」Illya 冷著一張臉，彷彿並未被 Solo 的話所影響。「你該下地獄，Cowboy。」

　　「當然，而你應該知道那兒的景色如何？是像西伯利亞一樣荒涼，或是像──」

　　「你再提我母親試試看！」

　　清澈的藍色眼睛裡已有冰雪聚攏，Solo 似乎能聽見 Illya 的食指敲擊著大腿的悶響，他試圖繼續喋喋不休，卻終究在本無意為之的愧疚中敗下陣來。

　　抹抹臉，Solo 避開了 Illya 的雙眼，低聲說：「早該想到的。」

　　沒有對 Solo 的示弱發表任何言論，Illya 只是伸出手。「他們應該折斷你每一根手指，Cowboy，現在就把錶還給我。」

　　「你靠得太近了，不能怪我。」從被子下掏出錶，Solo 聳了聳肩。「我只是試試。」

　　「很高興你的手安然無恙。」當然是嘲諷的，Illya 將錶戴回左手並坐了下來，將他過長的腿安放在 Solo 的病床上。

　　即使 KGB 特務的腿再長，兩人的距離仍然太近了，Solo 奇怪地看向 Illya，後者卻打開了不知從哪裡摸出來的書本，像是下定決心在病床邊扎根生長，並同時催生了莫名其妙的親近。

　　「呃，Illya ……」

　　「閉上你的嘴和眼睛！」

　　顯然沒有人想談這個，為了避免一個熱吻──二十分鐘不能動彈的那種，Solo 乖乖的閉上了眼睛，他不認為自己能睡著，畢竟高大到叫人無法忽視的男人就坐在那裡，且自己十幾分鐘前才透露出不該有的脆弱，但房間實在太過安靜了，Solo 甚至沒能察覺書頁翻動的聲響，卻聽見了 Illya 的呼吸聲。

　　那像是平穩的浪潮，一點一點的帶走了某些陰影與不可言說的孤單，只是 Solo 不願意承認。

　　但確實有什麼消退了，除去濃烈的疲倦與睡意。

　　－

　　 Solo 在晨曦中清醒，病床邊的椅子上理所當然的空無一人──好像他還在做夢，只有翻開的書頁沉默地抗議著他們的視若無睹，不自在的別開目光，Solo 看向櫃上已被扶正的鬧鐘。

　　嘆了口氣，他知道誰會聽見，Solo 堅持著不肯道謝，但仍有一句什麼磕磕碰碰地撞出他的雙唇，或許是早安、或許是別的。

　　掩住臉，Solo 依然不願意承認某些顯而易見的改變。

　　他確實被榨空，並填入了什麼。


	4. His voice

　　踏出醫院時，撲上來的黑手女孩給了 Solo 一個過度熱情的擁抱，Solo 幾乎能感覺到刺在背上的某道更灼熱的視線，但他恍無所覺地執起 Gaby 的手落下輕吻，同時魔術般的在女孩的中指上變出了一枚黑珍珠戒指。

　　「以此表達我的歉意。」

　　「喔，Solo，只要你回來就夠了。」Gaby 在 Solo 面頰上落下愉悅的親吻。「這裡頭沒有竊聽器，對吧？」

　　「妳也覺得那其實很可愛，不是嗎？」故意掃了 Illya 一眼，Solo 笑。「但親愛的，裡頭確實沒有竊聽器，也沒有追蹤器，我保證。」

　　而 Solo 目前唯一的長官──畢竟是英國人──則上前握住黑髮特務的手，當然，Waverly 看起來非常小心自己手腕上的金錶及指頭間的寶石戒指，Solo 笑著放過了那些。

　　依舊戴著帽子卻站在哪裡都很顯眼的 Illya 一直看著眼前的鬧劇，最後只是抿著嘴向 Solo 點點頭，好像連一點聲音都吝惜付出。

　　似乎不能理解任何暗示的 Solo 故意向前握住蘇聯特務冰涼的手。「Peril，我還沒謝謝你的探望。」

　　試著不去確認手錶的存在，Illya 刻板的回應。「不用客氣。」

　　「那對我而言別具意義。」

　　顯然 Illya 並不相信他的話，但連 Solo 本人都不在意這個，直到 Waverly 刻意清了清喉嚨，Solo 才鬆開 Illya 的手。

　　「很抱歉，Mr.Solo，雖然你剛剛回歸隊伍，但恐怕任務是不等人的。」停了停，Waverly 又笑了，盡他所能的誠摯。「我只希望這一次我們不會再弄丟你了。」

　　「那麼千萬別把你的眼睛從我身上移開。」

　　眨了眨眼，Waverly 仍舊保持從容並燦爛的微笑。「關於這一點，我相信 Mr.Kuryakin 會做得很好。」

　　接過 Waverly 遞來的文件，Solo 挑起眉，看起來似乎是個需要冒險的棘手任務，他們的目標是一名矮小、戴著眼鏡的化學家，來自圍牆的另一邊，據說在他手上有某些神秘的化學藥劑，而 Waverly 需要所有相關的研究資料……翻閱著檔案，Solo 不甚舒適的皺起眉頭，或許他開始對某些特定字眼──例如針頭、藥劑──產生了細微的抗拒。

　　彷彿看出他的不適，Waverly 問：「有什麼問題嗎？Mr.Solo。」

　　抬起頭，Solo 發現每個人都看著他，好像他下一秒就會在這裡破碎，或者融化，這樣的想法逗樂了他自己。「我很好，真的。」

　　「或許我和 Illya 兩個人就夠了。」

　　「不，Miss Teller，妳和我有別的任務要進行。」

　　 Gaby 沒有再開口，卻用擔心的目光看向 Solo，後者笑著拍了拍站在身旁始終沉默不語的 Illya。「放心，Gaby，Peril 會看緊我的。」

　　 Solo 從未想過誰會把這句話當真。

　　－

　　「我也受過相同的訓練，甚至比你更優秀。」

　　「你確定？我相信你走進研究所後五分鐘就會被揭穿，Peril，承認吧，我比你更適合扮成研究員混進去。」Solo 聳聳肩，站起身結束這場爭執。「Illya，你不擅長說謊或欺騙。」

　　「當然，這是你的長處！」

　　 Solo 誇張的行禮，並在 Illya 的憤怒中揚長而去，其實他沒走得太遠，畢竟房內傳來的巨大聲響令他莫名的愉快。

　　穿著贏來的白袍，Solo 抬頭挺胸的走進了這座有點荒謬的研究單位，這兒原本是個學術機構，致力於證實某民族的優越性，然而隨著戰事推進，這座研究所開始涉入軍事研究，一些野蠻的實驗在戰爭後依舊被保留，第九區，他們這樣稱呼它。

　　這兒的一切惡名昭彰，總是緊閉的百葉窗像是潘朵拉的盒蓋，一旦拉開就會有最悲慘的東西飛出來。

　　像是不知道這些，游刃有餘的 Solo 向每個經過身旁的女員工拋去媚眼。「嗨，凱拉。下午好，愛蜜麗。」

　　這依然很有效，誰也沒注意去看他的識別證或其他。兩天後，Solo 抱著一疊文件，與身旁的某位研究員討論仙人球毒鹼。

　　「你知道，那只是幻覺，沒人能真的知道發生了什麼。」

　　「但重點不是發生過什麼，而是忘掉它。」

　　看著鮑爾以密碼打開最後一道門，Solo 敷衍的點了點頭。「當然，你是對的。」

　　可憐的鮑爾在掃具間沉睡時，Solo 就抱著文件、看著時間到處亂轉，他知道自己現在該做的就是找到唐諾文先生存放機密的檔案室，但一路走來的每扇玻璃窗都讓 Solo 感到暈眩，那些掙扎的白老鼠或絕望的嚎叫──老鼠可無法發出那個──像是熟悉的長針插入他的指尖，Solo 不得不靠著牆稍事休息，幾秒鐘後，他又振作起來，並神采奕奕地走在慘白的走廊上。

　　避開了巡邏的警衛與其他研究員，Solo 終於來到目標門前，將藏在文件堆中的工具取出，他很快打開了眼前的鎖，並閃身進入應該空無一人的房間，應該。

　　「你是誰？」

　　喔，Waverly 的資料肯定有誤，是誰說唐諾文每天下午三點到四點這段時間會在實驗室的？Solo 綻開微笑，不著痕跡的前進了幾步，隨著他動作後退的唐諾文胡亂摸出一個罐子，Solo 在清涼的噴霧之中輕而易舉地撂倒了化學家，並保證矮小男人在半小時內絕對無法清醒。

　　不知名的噴霧漫著一股苦味，Solo 確實停止了呼吸，並向後貼在門板上直到白熾燈光下的水霧終於蒸散，他不敢大意，但心跳或其他身體指數沒有任何改變。考慮了幾秒後，Solo 大著膽子向前打開保險櫃，這無可避免的花費了一點時間──他沒有察覺到自己的手指在顫抖，在 Solo 看來一切都好極了。

　　取出文件後 Solo 快速走出房間，為了保險，他還是回頭將那瓶罐子塞進口袋裡，同時不忘給唐諾文後腦補上一腳。

　　五分鐘後，Solo 終於發現自己不知何時停下了腳步，甚至低沉的吐息，彷彿隱忍著巨大的痛楚，刑求的過程如同曾漫過口鼻的冰水窒礙呼吸，而那些長針、藥劑……這絕對不正常！閉上眼睛，Solo 試著平息過急的呼吸。

　　 Solo 不得不開口。「那不是真的！」

　　但沒有任何東西能夠緩和無限上湧的恐慌，Solo 在某些熟悉的尖叫聲中無可抑制的顫抖，即使腳步凌亂，他依舊試著走向約定的會面點，這很困難，但他從不屈服，更不會示弱。

　　有什麼追來了！殘留在身上的恐懼與苦痛拉著 Solo 回顧每一秒鐘，記憶的斷片與閃回的情景成為一張黑色的網，徹底籠罩住依舊挺直背脊的 Solo，但心神的消耗使他無暇顧及身旁環境，他在一個轉角犯下恍恍惚惚的錯誤，警衛看見了他，陌生的臉孔、不該進入的禁區，沒有帶槍的 Solo 只能極盡所能的奔跑，但整座研究所在擴大，沒有方向、沒有盡頭。

　　一隻手猛然將 Solo 拉進黑暗角落，熟悉的身影迫使 Solo 鎮定，KGB 當然留意到他的異狀，但沒有人發出聲音，狀況也不允許。

　　將顯然不太對勁的美國人夾在自己與牆壁之間，怕男人發出聲音的左手掌仍按在 Solo 嘴上，Illya 持槍的右手則平穩的朝向外頭來往奔跑的影子，幸運的是，沒有人發現暗處的他們。

　　「東西到手了嗎？」

　　沒有得到反應，Illya 故意，或後知後覺的移開了左手，但 Solo 只是睜著那雙藍色的眼睛瞪視著他，Illya 略微拉開兩人的距離，直到他能深深望進 Solo 的眼睛。

　　「Cowboy？」

　　 Solo 已停止了顫抖，但屬於他的恐懼沒有消退。

　　「Solo！」

　　沒有誰能省察自己的幻想，所有心理創傷的殘骸片段都無法被釐清，但 Solo 隱約地在 Illya 的聲音中看見真相──這個男人使他感到安全，甚至不得不的依賴，看看自己的呼吸、心跳，好像金髮男人就是他的藥一樣。

　　「Solo？」

　　低沉，並帶著些許蘇聯腔調的口音正在呼喚他、拉回他，Solo 無法抗拒。

　　所有失真的形狀都在 Illya 的聲音中消散，Solo 閉上眼睛，頭向後靠著牆壁，他沒有試圖貼向比自己高大的男人的肩膀──或許他曾想過這個，但他不敢這麼做。

　　閉著眼睛的黑髮特務低聲說。「文件到手了。」

　　那是 Solo 在這場任務中所說的最後一句話，漫無邊際的沉默使 Illya 感到疑惑，但他沒有開口，只是帶著 Solo 從自己擬定的路線離開，Cowboy 一直緊緊跟在他身後，卻始終保持微妙的距離，直到他們成功撤退，而微笑的 Waverly 接過文件為止，Solo 都站在離 Illya 幾步遠的地方，詭異的是，這竟讓蘇聯特務感到非常不愉快。

　　任務結束，他們得到一天的假期。Solo 笑著向其他人揮揮手，以他慣有的灑脫姿態轉身回到房間，在他的肩膀還未塌下之前，Illya 的聲音在身後響起。

　　「Cowboy，你不對勁。」

　　無聲嘆息，Solo 略偏過身並推開了房門。「要進來喝一杯嗎？Peril。」

　　 Solo 以為 Illya 會轉頭離開，畢竟這不是他第一次被拒絕──他甚至已經準備好該對著金髮男人的背影說些什麼，但當 KGB 的腳步穩穩踏進他的房間時，Solo 的反應是打開一瓶威士忌。

　　「抱歉，沒有伏特加。」

　　 Illya 接過酒杯，哼了一聲。「偏見，Cowboy。」

　　聳聳肩，Solo 坐上沙發，甚至不曾試著脫下西裝外套，他看起來仍然衣著光鮮，像是隨時就要起身趕赴一場宴會，Illya 在心底嘲笑著 Solo 的故作姿態，卻不由自主的期待美國特務能夠說些什麼。

　　 Solo 只是沉默喝酒，他喝得太快太急，那瓶威士忌在十分鐘內消失了一半，而 Illya 只喝了兩口，當 Solo 將不知道第幾杯酒液倒進嘴裡，並再一次拿起酒瓶時，Illya 阻止了他。

　　「你喝得太快了。」

　　不著痕跡的抽回手，Solo 笑著轉起手上的空杯。「放心，我不會像 Gaby 一樣纏著你要求一支舞，或是一場摔角？」

　　「你知道？」

　　「如果不小心分享了專屬於你的小秘密，我很抱歉。」

　　 Illya 放下玻璃杯的動作顯然稍重了一些，Solo 又為自己倒了一杯，琥珀色的液體滑進喉嚨，淡淡的甜味與花朵香氣纏繞在他嘴邊，並隨後綻放成一朵微笑，與 Illya 隱隱的怒氣正成強烈對比。

　　站起身，Solo 以過於花俏的手勢在 Illya 面前轉出一個沉默的邀請，姿態太過刻意、太過美好，又一次被莫名其妙邀舞的金髮特務不得不咬牙切齒。「你什麼意思？」

　　「如果你不會跳舞，我可以教你。」故意將食指輕點於唇瓣，卻怎麼也掩不住笑意。「一個秘密，我保證。」

　　「你的保證沒有任何意義，滾開！」

　　 Solo 眨了眨眼。「也許總有一天我們會需要你混入一場舞會？」

　　「我受過和你一樣的訓練，Cowboy。」

　　如何臥底、如何深入敵陣，如何成為另一個人……酒意上湧至 Solo 腦袋，他想起那些貨真價實的戰場、古舊美好的藝術品、璀璨的寶石，與該下地獄的 CIA。

　　笑靨略微消減，Solo 點點頭。「但我做得更好。」或許太好了。

　　腦海中劃過穿著白色實驗袍的 Solo 與研究人員閒聊的情景，Illya 絕對不願意承認在那些喪心病狂的實驗旁，他可能無法表現出足以說服旁人的談笑風生，但 Solo 做到了，美國特務甚至夾起飼料餵了那些小白鼠。

　　在 Illya 無法反駁的同時，Solo 收回了手。

　　又是一陣詭異的沉默後，Illya 站起身，Solo 以為這場折磨終於要結束了，卻沒想到更令人恐懼的還在後頭。

　　「我當然會跳舞。」

　　在還沒反應過來前，Solo 已經伸出了手，像是有一對切割完美的藍鑽在他眼前閃閃發光。

　　和 Peril 跳舞，還有什麼能比這更令人驚奇？Solo 甚至忍不住無奈又歡快的笑了起來。

　　「為什麼是我跳女步？」Illya 幾乎要怒吼。

　　「因為是我先邀請你的？喔，Peril，別繃著一張臉，這對我而言很是冒犯。或許下一支舞我可以讓你帶著我旋轉。」

　　他們已經在旋轉了，以一種極度的不和諧，而 Solo 低沉的笑聲混雜著細微腳步成為未曾響起的音樂，什麼東西揮發了，在 Solo 與 Illya 之間蒸餾成夢幻般的香氣，聞起來像是一個 Solo 加上花與蜂蜜，或許再摻進些奶油，最後調和成一杯上好醇酒，和諧舞步逐漸使人感到平靜的詭異，並在某些不可言說的暈眩中再一次變調。

　　顯然醉了的 Solo 被 Illya 過長的腳絆倒，他們倒在地板上，Illya 在最後一刻伸手護住 Solo 的頭，黝黑捲髮帶著點汗濕的觸感，並不如想像中的柔軟。

　　「Solo？」

　　閉上雙眼的黑髮男人沒有動作，理由可以是他醉了、或是其他的什麼──反正他擅長說謊，但也許，只是可能，Solo 依戀這一刻。

　　並不如想像中的漫長，Solo 在幾秒後站起身，不再執著於酒杯，他靜靜走到窗臺邊，這是一間靠海的小旅館，他的窗下就是彎曲海岸，浪潮拍擊著黑色岩石，永不止息。

　　 Solo 低聲說：「就像是你的聲音。」

　　 Illya 沒有聽清 Solo 說了什麼，他依舊坐在地板上，卻無法移開視線，月光將 Solo 的深藍色西裝照成一片寧靜深海，無波如鏡，他卻看不清任何東西，除了沉默與拒絕。

　　或許應該說些什麼，Solo 試著提起明天，或是他們的下一個任務，但他身後的 KGB 沒有任何回應。

　　「Peril？」

　　站起身，Illya 試圖抵抗那雙在月色下藍得幾乎要將人吸入的眼眸。

　　一時興起，Solo 偏著頭微微一笑。「Kuryakin？」

　　這該死的美國人絕對是故意的，Illya 這樣想，並克制著來一場真正摔角的想法，他握緊拳頭，卻覺得自己的姓氏帶著月光的溫度，正以最低的燃點燒灼著指尖。

　　只因為 Solo 的聲音。


	5. His eyes

　　凌晨兩點四十分，照原先的預定，Solo 十分鐘前就該抵達約定地點並坐進 Gaby 可愛的車裡，但他在幾百公尺外，全身顫抖、無力的倚靠著牆，只因為方才接頭人抵上他太陽穴的槍口。

　　堅硬、冰冷的觸感從太陽穴一路蔓延到心臟，在那場刑求中 Solo 曾無數次被那樣指著，敵人在他耳邊大吼著要立刻將他處決，時間在無情的宣示後彷彿被無限拉長，Solo 不得不感到困惑，但冰涼的槍口依然抵在那兒，底下曾經淋漓的鮮血凝結成暗紅色的絕望，所有一切都被放大的秒針聲音擊潰，焦慮催化著理智的崩解──甚至叫囂著要一聲貨真價實的槍響給予解脫── Solo 知道自己必須開口求饒，但他撐著不肯再吐出一個字，直到敵人在那個房間裡槍斃了另一名囚犯，用剛從 Solo 臉上移開的那把槍，鮮血濺上 Solo 眼角時他終於屈服，再一次。

　　「只是些把戲。」但燃燒殆盡的理智中浮現真正的恐懼。

　　又咕噥了幾句粗話，Solo 掩著臉幾乎要大笑起來，閃閃爍爍的路燈在這瞬間突然熄滅，小巷內只剩下略顯急促的呼吸聲，每一聲都明明白白地告訴 Solo，不能再這樣下去了，他應該向前！但腳步沾黏在不見五指的黑暗中，什麼都停頓了，他混亂困惑、徹底顛倒，並打從心底渴望某個人的出現，可就是這個想法最令 Solo 無法忍耐！

　　沒有誰會來。Solo 想要開口這樣提醒自己，但他只是掏出槍並轉過身，自黑暗另一端駛來的車頭燈照亮了 Solo 的身影，過度的刺激使他瞇起眼睛，幾秒後 Solo 將槍收回西裝內，並佯裝愜意的靠上無聲滑至身旁的車頂。

　　「你的錶又壞了嗎？Peril，這時間你可不該在這裡。」

　　「那麼你的地圖呢？」Illya 冷哼一聲。「上車，Cowboy，你在浪費時間。」

　　「Gaby 呢？」

　　「Waverly 把她帶走了！你到底要不要上車？」

　　迅速上了車，Solo 還未坐定，一枚子彈已擊中車門，Illya 緊踩油門，以最快的速度向前奔馳。知道是自己破壞了計畫使兩人陷入危險，Solo 又一次拿出槍，並探出車窗向後射擊。

　　「Cowboy！」

　　陌生小巷中的各式突出成為危險萬分的障礙物，Illya 只能盡力閃避，就在探出半個身體的 Solo 將要撞上水泥牆時，來自 KGB 的一聲怒吼讓他在千鈞一髮之際緊靠上車體，那堵牆在擦過 Solo 後背的同時也為他擋下了一顆子彈。

　　「看看這個，你毀了我的新西裝。」

　　「閉嘴！Cowboy，你的槍法依舊糟糕透頂！」

　　拍了拍車頂，Solo 勾起唇角。「把車開穩點。」

　　猛的一個轉彎，Illya 將車子駛出小巷，Solo 散在風中的抗議聲顯然未能傳到駕駛耳中。聳聳肩，Solo 再次舉起槍，Illya 的存在與呼吸成為具體的流動，看起來像是最堅實的錨，他穩定了，所有恐慌在心知肚明又無比抗拒的事實中被全然弭平，Solo 當然留意到自己的變化，他甚至在笑。

　　兩發子彈、兩個輪胎，Solo 縮回車裡時 Illya 根本沒理會他，沒想過討得一個讚美的 Solo 只是企圖壓平被風吹亂的髮絲。

　　「我們要去哪裡？」

　　「某個安全地點。」

　　點點頭，坐在副駕駛座的 Solo 安然閉上雙眼，他知道 Illya 不會開口詢問，他當然感謝這個。

　　不知何時放慢速度的車子緩緩停了下來，Solo 睜開眼睛，毫不意外他們必須在所謂的安全地點，也就是這輛車裡頭待上幾個小時直到天亮，但漫長的沉默理所當然的使人不安，Solo 的手指不安分的摸上音響開關，Illya 只是看了他一眼，又將流洩而出的義大利情歌啪地一聲扭回冰冷的安靜。

　　示好般的笑了笑，Solo 隨即垮下肩膀，將座椅調低打算來場短暫的睡眠，Illya 依然直挺挺的坐在駕駛座，對 Solo 的舉動沒有半點反應，似乎也不在意他丟下自己一個人就去睡了，但當 Illya 偶然偏過頭，才發現應該陷入睡眠的美國特務笑瞇瞇的看著他。

　　「你笑什麼？」

　　「我在想你哪時才會回頭來看我。」

　　「無聊，Cowboy。」

　　嘆了口氣，Solo 說：「你該放鬆點，Peril，把座椅調低，然後休息一會兒。」

　　過度標準的腔調聽起來猶如無形的嘲諷，Illya 克制著不再轉頭。「我拒絕變得像你一樣。」

　　「如果我堅持呢？」

　　 Illya 終究還是轉過頭，語氣微微僵硬。「如果我拒絕呢？」

　　「你需要休息，Illya。」將座椅調回原位，Solo 放軟了語氣。「我來看著外頭，這樣就可以了吧？難道你不相信我的能力？」

　　略微移動的雙唇似乎想要吐出什麼，但 Illya 最後選擇了沉默，並在 Solo 堅持的注視中調低座椅，幾近不甘的閉上眼睛。

　　輕聲軟語是蘇聯特務的弱點，Solo 笑。「真乖。」

　　猛然睜開的眼裡映滿男人燦爛到應該得到一個熱吻的笑靨──但這會為自己帶來麻煩，而且空間也不允許！Illya 咬了咬牙，又一次閉上眼睛，並試圖不去理會那些該死的笑容殘影。

　　「其實我們已經離得夠遠了，應該不會再遇上──」

　　低語聲猛然消失，Solo 伏下身，幾乎將半個人全壓在 Illya 身上，同樣警覺的蘇聯特務沒有任何動作，但從他的角度看不見任何東西，除了 Solo 的臉。

　　專注地觀察在黑暗中規律移動的人影，Solo 悄悄摸出 Illya 的槍，在身下人試圖抗議時按住他的嘴。「只是順手，我會還你的，別緊張。」

　　低沉氣音吹拂在臉旁，Illya 強迫自己僵硬的半躺在椅子上，試圖忽略所有詭異感覺並將腳輕輕放上油門，但無論如何小心細微的動作，他依舊不可避免的擦過 Solo 的大腿，可惡的美國人輕挑地眨了眨眼，然後舉起槍。

　　試著坐起身，卻又在下一秒被壓回原位，Illya 終於爆出忍無可忍的低吼。「Solo！」

　　「放輕鬆，是我們的人。」

　　略微轉開車窗，果然有一張紙傳遞進來，Solo 朝著 Illya 晃了晃除去時間地點外一片空白的紙條後，便隨手丟開仍距離數小時的未來，即使已經確認安全，他卻依舊賴在 Illya 身上，似乎沒有起身的意思。

　　「滾開！」

　　他的確該這麼做，Solo 知道，但心底微弱的渴望無法被反抗，他的過往在 Illya 身旁粉碎了，所有堅強意志成為可笑的軟弱，Solo 感覺 Illya 的呼吸正在摧毀他的身份與一切，但為什麼不呢？他很安全。

　　 他很安全。Solo 又在腦中默唸了一遍。

　　一直以銳利眼神瞪視著 Solo 的 Illya 似乎已經平靜下來，察覺無理的進犯被容忍，Solo 皺起眉頭，其實他更希望 KGB 憤怒的推開自己，這當然是矛盾的，但他的依賴與抗拒本來就毫無道理可言。

　　「我知道 Waverly 和你談過，你們說了什麼？」

　　「這不像你，Peril，我以為你永遠不會問。」

　　「我必須確保你不會再危及任務。」

　　硬梆梆的語氣看似擊垮了 Solo，他無奈的嘆氣。「如果你需要一個道歉──」

　　「別轉移話題。」

　　 Solo 沉默的對上 Illya 雙眼，那對淺藍眼珠剔透而毫無雜質，彷彿無所畏懼，並在他心底閃爍著澄清光彩，Solo 無法自拔地沉了進去，什麼都被帶走了，恐懼或其他，甚至包含他的理智，雖然那早就燒成一片灰燼了。

　　只差三秒，Illya 的手指就要在車上敲響憤怒的前奏。

　　「他問我有沒有什麼問題？」

　　「你的墮落就是個問題。」

　　「別插嘴，Peril。」Solo 聳了聳肩。「我肯定他所謂的問題是指你跟我。」

　　「你，跟我？」Illya 楞了楞。「我們有什麼問題？」

　　 Solo 綻開微笑。「真高興聽見你這麼說。」

　　 Illya 理所當然地瞪向 Solo，後者又一次反常的沉默了，不曾卸下的微笑依然無懈可擊，但那雙眼睛卻黯淡茫然，像是一幀不具任何情感的黑白投影片。

　　「起來。」

　　沒有任何反應，Solo 從善如流的回到副駕駛座，Illya 隨著座椅的調整坐正，卻不肯偏過頭確認黑髮特務的狀況，他猜想自己會看見一抹狡黠的微笑，而那將證明 Solo 確實該死的安然無事，所有的矯揉造作只是為了捉弄自己！

　　於是 Illya 不甘願的偏過頭，Solo 當然發現 KGB 的動作，也知道自己應該做出什麼樣的反應，但他猶豫了，他是要微笑以證明一切毫無意義呢、或是垂下嘴角表現出真正的不安嗎？前者使他不耐，後者則叫他無所適從。虛假與真實拉扯著 Solo，他在按上門把的同時發現 Illya 的注視依舊執著地鎖在自己身上，宛如扎入皮肉的冰涼長針，卻帶起灼熱痛楚。

　　 Solo 不得不退縮，他不願意笑，也不肯表現任何真實。

　　面對 Solo 緊閉的雙眼，Illya 卻不肯放棄，他突然很想再看看 Solo 的眼睛，或許美國特務墮落的外表與虛偽的微笑不能真的代表什麼，但是 Solo 的眼睛──那藍得彷彿雪原深處的天空──可能會透露出些微情報，可唯一值得探索的門被關上了，Solo 懷抱著秘密蜷縮在那兒，Illya 鬼使神差的伸出手，沒有真的觸摸到誰。

　　 Illya 收回手，卻無法停止他的凝視。

　　 Solo 放棄似的嘆了口氣，並睜開眼睛。「怎麼了？」

　　「我在想你哪時才會睜開眼睛來看我。」

　　被丟回臉上的雷同句式使 Solo 勾起嘴角。「那麼現在呢？你還想要什麼？」

　　得寸進尺絕對是美國人最糟糕的缺點！幾乎從未在嘴上功夫取勝的蘇聯特務惡狠狠地瞪著那朵微笑的花，他們看著彼此，無法轉移的目光成為又一個可笑的較量，糾纏的視線在狹小空間中逐漸變調、升溫，但依舊沒有人願意認輸。

　　逾越的可能性敲響警鐘，在不斷的不斷的試探中，界限越發模糊，不應該聽見的心跳聲在車內流動，就像 Solo 與 Illya 可以用手抓住的東西一樣，但他們都沒有伸出手，然後又後退一步。

　　「Kuryakin。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　聳聳肩，Solo 看向前方，已有幾縷陽光穿透夜幕。「天亮了。」

　　 Illya 沉默的發動車子。

　　「希望這次的安全屋裡能有個廚房。」

　　「我希望這次的圍裙不是粉紅色帶花邊的那種。」

　　 Solo 的笑聲吸引了 Illya 的注意，他知道這是 Solo 真正的笑，不僅只表現在勾起的唇角，更渲染於那汪流轉的藍色之中，好似晨曦的金光穿透平靜的深海，並使千年的雪原逐步消融。

　　某個難得的笑容轉瞬即逝，但 Solo 依然捕捉到了，他不知道那因自己而起，卻不得不感到一陣喜悅。

　　 Illya 沒再阻止 Solo 轉開音響，彷彿永遠也唱不完的情歌就這麼一路流洩。


	6. His shadow

　　當 Waverly 與 Gaby 推門進入時，空氣中滿是美好的食物氣味，綴滿碎花的圍裙被拋在一旁的地上，不難想像剛才曾發生過某些幼稚的爭吵。脫下西裝外套的 Solo 手中正拿著平底鍋，Illya 則站在一旁看似十分不耐煩的為他捲起襯衫袖子。

　　「好香。」

　　「你們來得正好。」Solo 笑著將平底鍋中的炒蛋分配到桌上的四份碟子內。「請坐。」

　　 Illya 為 Gaby 拉開椅子，Waverly 也笑著坐定，黑手女孩一面吃著培根、一面嘲笑起某塊記憶中的松露，Solo 不得不誇張的嘆了口氣，當所有人用完早餐，Illya 與 Gaby 自動自發地走到流理台前，一個洗碗、一個擦乾。Solo 又泡了一壺咖啡，禮貌十足地遞了第一杯給 Waverly。

　　「很高興你善用了廚房，Mr.Solo。」

　　「希望以後都有如此完整的配備。」Solo 笑容可掬地回應。

　　「喔，我會努力達成你的要求。」

　　估計在場所有人都不相信這句話，畢竟他們是特務而不是觀光客，但沒人真的開口，Solo 聳了聳肩，Waverly 狀甚愉快的拿起咖啡杯，向眼前三人舉杯致意。「又完成了一次任務，各位。」

　　 Gaby 拿著抹布轉過身來，警戒的盯著 Waverly，唯恐他會開始說明下一個任務──天知道他們已經連續奔走了四個國家、五座城市，她甚至弄壞了三雙高跟鞋！

　　水聲中，Illya 仍專心致志地刷洗碗盤，Solo 的笑容則隱沒在杯後。

　　「我必須非常高興的宣布，各位都擁有三天的假期。」

　　所有人都鬆了口氣，也許除了 Illya。

　　拿出幾卷底片，Waverly 對著 KGB 的背影說：「Mr.Kuryakin，我恐怕必須多指派一項工作給你，麻煩你沖洗這幾卷底片。」

　　放下最後一個盤子並擦乾手，Illya 對著 Waverly 似有若無的歉意點點頭，隨即拿起底片走向暗房，也想學習沖洗底片的 Gaby 跟了過去，Solo 依然坐在桌前，並對接下來將發生的談話感到不耐。

　　「我猜你有話想說。」

　　「是的，Mr.Solo，你有甚麼話要對我說嗎？」

　　「我很抱歉？」其實他一點也不。

　　「不，你不必這麼說，但我必須承認，你最近的狀況讓我感到有些困惑。」Waverly 依然保持微笑。「請不要介意，你的表現仍是無懈可擊，但是……」

　　「但是什麼？」

　　「你似乎總有些小狀況需要 Mr.Kuryakin 的幫忙。」

　　 Solo 挑起眉。「我以為我們是團隊，不是嗎？」

　　「你是對的，但我也記得你們都更擅長單打獨鬥。」

　　「或許有什麼改變了。」Solo 控制不了自己的舌頭，但他拒絕再開口。

　　這似乎是個再清楚不過的事實，Waverly 點點頭，沒有繼續追問，Solo 不知道自己是不是該感謝這個。

　　「享受你的假期，Mr.Solo，我知道附近有幾間非常棒的酒吧，我肯定你會喜歡的。」

　　遲疑了很久，Solo 才緩緩回答：「我很期待。」

　　對話在晨光中突兀結束，Solo 起身回到房間，將自己埋進不太舒適的床鋪裡，但這動作讓他想起同樣不太舒適的頭套──好像那些白噪音會在下一刻響起然後將他逼瘋！無奈的嘆了口氣，不願繼續在現實中作夢的 Solo 走進浴室企圖將自己淹死，但隔音極差的牆壁傳來 Illya 模模糊糊的聲音，只是這樣就足以拯救崩潰的思維……從水中坐起身並不斷喘氣的抹去臉上水珠，Solo 得回了自己的感官，卻發現它們牽繫於牆壁的另一頭。

　　不能再這樣下去了，Solo 肯定那個英國佬總有一天會做些什麼，而這將害死他自己。

　　他該出去走一走，或許喝杯酒，和誰來場淋漓盡致的性愛，或者尋找離開的機會，Illya 口中的 CIA 小個子已經放鬆了對他的掌控，也許就是現在……察覺自己的思緒中出現某人的名字，Solo 幾乎控制不了將自己再次沉回水底的衝動。

　　濕淋淋的回到床上，Solo 睡著了，清醒時窗外已是夜幕低垂，他滿身冷汗，彷彿還有些尖叫在耳旁迴盪，他沒理會那個，只是哼著破碎的曲調又洗了個澡，並換上簇新的三件套西裝。

　　房裡空無一人，Solo 拿起桌上的紙條，只有 KGB 會用暗語寫些雞毛蒜皮的小事，Waverly 邀請 Illya 與 Gaby 共進午餐，然後他們打算去逛街及熟悉環境，或者，唯一的倍受寵愛的可愛女士想去購物。

　　將紙條收進口袋，Solo 拿起桌上的鑰匙，打開門時卻被一道陰影籠罩，顯然 Illya 也因這突如其來的狀況楞了兩秒，畢竟 Solo 身上的古龍水香味就像是整束花掉進他懷裡一樣的讓人分心。

　　「你要去哪裡？」

　　沒打算說太多，他們私下裡本就該互不侵犯，Solo 笑著朝高個男人擺了擺手，示意他關上門。

　　夜晚的冰涼空氣帶著自由的甜美，沒有任務、沒有槍聲，再加上幾杯上好威士忌下肚，Solo 不得不承認 Waverly 是對的，這附近確實有非常棒的酒吧，坐在其中一間的高腳椅上，Solo 滿臉微笑的看著身旁女子白皙頸上的祖母綠項鍊。

　　「Mr.Solo，你還沒告訴我你來自哪裡？」

　　「那不重要，重要的是妳來自哪裡，是否介意我與妳同行？」

　　女子曖昧地掩唇而笑，同時對著 Solo 揚了揚手上的婚戒。挑起眉，Solo 別具意味地吻上那枚切工完美的鑽石，巧手同時將之滑出，並將它換到另一隻不具誓約意涵的手指上。

　　瞪大妝點美麗的雙眼，女子隨即會心一笑。「看來我得小心了。」

　　「我肯定妳該小心的不只是這些寶石。」

　　兩人的杯子已經空了，Solo 主動起身前往吧台取酒，還沒走到目的地，自右方打來的裝飾性藍光照出一道纖長人影，而那莫名其妙的吸引了 Solo 的注意，他停住腳步並偏過頭，當視線勾勒出標誌性的帽子形狀時，他終於誇張的嘆了口氣。

　　拿著兩杯酒，Solo 靠上藍光燈盞旁的柱子，沒發現自己的語氣帶著過度的愉悅。「你跟蹤我？」

　　柱子另一邊的 Illya 接過 Solo 遞來的伏特加，硬梆梆的說：「是你太大意了，Cowboy。」

　　「我以為我們都該尊重彼此的隱私。」

　　「前提是你不會危及我們的任務。」

　　「相當冠冕堂皇的理由，但別跟 Waverly 學壞了，Peril。」啜了一口威士忌，Solo 淡淡地回應。「你在說謊。」

　　也許不曾想過 Solo 會點破、也許根本不知道該怎麼回應，Illya 轉身面向 Solo，手中的玻璃杯啪地一聲裂了開。沒有看向 Illya 的臉，Solo 只是接過那可憐的杯子，貿然移動使難以承受重擊的玻璃在 Solo 手上破裂，酒精的特有香味衝入鼻腔，卻無法使任何人沉醉其中，但至少澆熄了 Illya 不知從何而來的怒火。

　　放下過多的紙鈔，Solo 對著 Illya 招招手。「走吧。」

　　走出酒吧，Solo 不再玩什麼花樣，老老實實選了最近的路打算返回安全屋，Illya 當然知道這個，於是他大步的走在前方，略微落後一步的 Solo 踏著他的影子，覺得自己正在實踐一則荒謬的預言──恐懼的詛咒將他與這道陰影綁定，甚至逼迫他必須為此歡欣鼓舞。

　　 Solo 停住腳步，猜測自己是否將品嚐到成癮的苦楚？

　　「或許我應該離開。」

　　回過頭，Illya 認真的問：「為什麼？」

　　「因為這一切。」所有的心病、瘋狂，所有的依賴、迷戀，那場過度漫長的刑求仍停留在他腦中，像是最糟糕的演奏者使本該美好的一切全都變了調！

　　 Illya 向前一步，拉近自己與 Solo 的距離，經由時間的轉化，Solo 身上的古龍水已經從太過張揚的薰衣草與檸檬融合為香草混著雪松的氣味，再也不像一束撞進 Illya 懷裡的花，卻更和諧並沉穩，甚至使眼前的一切都變得無比柔和，彷彿連 Solo 額上掉落的黑色髮絲都該得到更好的對待。

　　其實不該記得的，但 Illya 卻想起這個男人跳入水中救起自己，又想起他丟來的父親的錶。

　　「你不能離開。」

　　抬起眸，Solo 疑惑的看向他。「為什麼？我並不像你一樣忠誠，你與 Waverly 總要小心在背後的我。」

　　「你不懂什麼是忠誠。」Illya 笑，好像這是多麼理所當然的事。「所以你更該留在這裡。」

　　幾乎能體會隱藏於蘇聯特務話語背後的真正意義──畢竟是那麼拙於言詞的人，Solo 偏過頭，刻意勾起一抹討人厭的誇耀笑容。「其實你只要說一句就夠了，說你需要我。」

　　「別得寸進尺，Cowboy。」

　　拋下這句話，Illya 立刻邁開腳步向前走，Solo 聳了聳肩，卻沒打算跟上，直到金髮特務又一次轉身，極度不耐的問：「你還在磨蹭什麼！想念那顆鑽石嗎？」

　　「你看得真是清楚。」在 Illya 的瞪視下，Solo 笑著上前與他並肩同行。「那可是顆漂亮的鑽石。」

　　「別以為我不知道你偷走了那個女人的項鍊。」

　　張開手指，大顆的綠色寶石在 Solo 掌間閃著炫耀的光彩。「難道你不認為這顆祖母綠在 Gaby 脖子上會更好看？」

　　「不准拿偷來的東西送給 Gaby！」

　　「別擔心，我當然會重新鑲嵌。」

　　「我懷疑你的品味，顯然藍寶石才最搭配 Gaby，那更能襯托她的眼睛。」

　　挑起眉，Solo 一反常態的安靜，乖順得讓 Illya 有些不習慣。「你不說些什麼？」

　　「我說其實你需要我時，你也沒反駁，不是嗎？」

　　幾乎能聽見蘇聯特務牙齒的咬合聲響，但 Solo 依然在笑，他的決心在並肩同行的腳步中被一點點的踏碎，Illya 的聲音如海浪般帶走了那些碎片，什麼也沒有留下。Solo 的一切在這個夜晚被沖刷、重組，曾遭受無情偷襲的意志緩緩馴化，並混雜著過往發酵而出的美好──那些 Solo 假裝不存在的一切都變得無比鮮豔。

　　甚至成為他這一夜的美好夢境。

　　－

　　這個假期嚴格說來只有兩天。第二天中午，突然出現的 Waverly 在品嚐過 Solo 的義大利麵後，笑容滿面的宣布他們下午必須去張羅晚宴禮服。

　　「似乎又是你不擅長的任務。」

　　「我沒有不擅長的任務。」

　　 Illya 反駁的聲音幾乎像是窗外突然響起的雷聲，而 Waverly 理所當然的在暴雨前帶走了 Gaby。看著抿緊嘴唇的 Illya，Solo 假裝自己嘆了口氣，無比惋惜。「看來就剩下你跟我了。」

　　在斗大雨滴落下前，Solo 與 Illya 一起踏進了 Waverly 安排的手工西服店，店裡沒有其他客人，在他們進入後，年輕學徒就掛上了休息的牌子。Solo 悠遊在各式布料中，並逗弄每一顆貝殼鈕釦，Illya 走在他身邊，漫不經心地看著 Solo 滑過布料的手指。

　　「黑色當然是最保險的，但我認為……」拿起一塊淺灰色布料，Solo 隨手交給了身後的 Illya。「這個更適合你。」

　　反駁是理所當然的。「我覺得應該選黑色。」

　　「黑色很好，但這顏色讓你更出眾，相信我，Peril。」

　　似乎沒人留意 KGB 的反應，老師傅在記下 Solo 選擇的顏色與布料後就開始為 Illya 量身。未戰先敗使高個子男人的四周成為一片冰冷雪原，Solo 笑著搖了搖頭。「別嚇壞他們，Illya。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　聳聳肩，Solo 隨意為自己挑出一塊黑色布料交給老師傅，他絕不是刻意為之，但蘇聯特務的眼神越發凌厲，為了緩和氣氛，Solo 只得主動開口：「看來我們得在這裡待上一段時間。」

　　隨手拿起一顆黑色牛角釦，Solo 走到 Illya 身旁，拉起他的手比劃著，過於冰涼的掌心顯然使黑髮男人的動作略微停頓了一會兒，察覺到這細微的不適，Illya 試著收回手，但 Solo 緊緊抓著他，除此之外，Illya 曾見識過最靈巧的手指甚至輕輕滑過他的掌心。

　　似乎是一個安撫，卻更近於挑逗。

　　「Solo！」

　　隨著呼喚抬起的藍眸閃著無辜的光芒，Illya 憤怒的抽回手，同樣無辜的牛角釦隨著他突如其來的動作掉落地面，並抗議似的滾進了工作臺底，Solo 聳聳肩，似乎不打算做些什麼，Illya 看向拄著柺杖的老師傅，最後仍是自己蹲下身撿起那顆該死的釦子，當鈕釦回到 Illya 掌心，他竟不合時宜地想起 Solo 的手指，並同時抬起頭，微笑的黑髮男人雙手撐在工作臺上低頭看他，剪裁合身的西裝使 Solo 的身體曲線展露無疑，尤其是下半身緊繃的線條，那簡直像是一條真正的繩索勒住了 Illya 的脖子……狼狽的收回視線，他迫不及待地自 Solo 的影子中站起身，企圖以自己過人的身高遮掩什麼。

　　 Solo 則將自己的笑容掩飾得更完美，他自 Illya 手中拿走鈕釦交給老師傅。「就用這個了，兩套都是。」

　　「手法太拙劣了，Cowboy。」就像每句刻意的叫喚一樣。

　　眨了眨眼，Solo 毫不介意 Illya 看穿他的手法。「但很有效。」

　　「你到底想做什麼！」

　　為 KGB 的淺灰色西裝挑選黑色襯衫作為搭配，Solo 看似沉靜的側臉無法撫平 Illya 尖銳的疑問，曾經的語言與動作成為一種遊戲，像是可笑的雙關語，並在無窮的沉默中產生各式各樣的變化，所有細微情感被前前後後地來回折騰，卻沒有人能肯定拼湊出的會是真實，或刻意的誤導。

　　 Illya 不願被誤導，他寧可閉上眼睛，或者緊握雙拳。

　　但 Solo 沒有給 Illya 這樣的機會，他在工作臺下握住蘇聯特務的手，相較於 Illya 與生俱來的冰冷，Solo 幾乎是熾熱的，燒灼他的卻是沉寂的瘋狂，他想拉著 Illya 一起，可看似粗心卻敏銳無比的 KGB 甩開他的手，在一片尷尬中大步走出了西服店。

　　 Solo 嘆了口氣，轉過身對著老師傅抱歉一笑。「我的同伴就是這樣。」

　　老師傅可有可無的點點頭，沉默的繼續手頭工作，Solo 慢條斯理的選好所有配件後才拿起店門口的黑傘走入滂沱大雨中。

　　隔絕一切的雨聲使所有人像是飄浮在水中的孤島，Solo 又一次陷入無可自拔的孤獨，他曾經習慣這個，恐怕今後也必須如此，但站在眼前的 KGB 永遠出乎意料之外。

　　「三天後取件。」

　　「嗯。」

　　黑色傘下是 Solo 顧左右而言他的表演，以及沒話找話的裝腔作勢，軟弱到激不起 Illya 任何反應，被無聲否定後 Solo 再也無計可施，閃電在他們沉默的瞬間劃過天際，雷聲使他們停步，Solo 似乎說了什麼，但 Illya 沒有聽見。

　　不願再踏出的步伐是氣勢十足的要求，Solo 沒有嘆息，在大雨中那太微不足道，他看向 Illya 的眼睛，清清楚楚的表明他的意圖。

　　「我不知道。」

　　與茫然無知的老舊回答相互呼應的卻是 Solo 俐落的動作，他跨出傘下的陰影並湊近僵直不動的 Illya，帶著水氣的手撫上 KGB 的嘴角，好像那兒正咬住某個字眼，輝煌的雷鳴成為老掉牙的裝飾音，情勢突變，而 Solo 心血來潮的作出了決定。

　　 Illya 以為自己會得到一個吻，但 Solo 只是以呼吸與微笑纏繞住他。

　　「抓住我，Kuryakin，只要你願意……那麼總有一天，我們會知道的。」

　　無視 Solo 的欲擒故縱，相較之下，Illya 從不拐彎抹角。

　　「我會的。」


	7. His body

　不曾停歇的大雨將所有人困在安全屋裡，包括臨時起意來討杯咖啡的 Waverly ──他承認 Solo 加上廚房是個好提議。四個成年人自然不會待在起居室內面面相覷，他們極快的找到各自的消遣，並確實的樂在其中。

　　餐桌旁的 Gaby 一邊咬著餅乾一邊讀報，Illya 在遙遠的單人椅上安安靜靜排棋局，Solo 與 Waverly 卻坐在沙發前，用不知從哪裡翻出來的紙牌和籌碼玩二十一點，一手拿酒一手發牌的 Solo 顯然是莊家，Gaby 睨了那兒一眼，覺得 Waverly 肯定是腦子有問題才會讓某個技術高超的扒手作莊。

　　「還要一張嗎？長官。」

　　「當然。」

　　 Solo 笑著又發給 Waverly 一張牌，卻不是英國貴族殷切期待的那一張。

　　看著 Solo 收走籌碼，Waverly 依然笑意不減。「喔，Mr.Solo，你的手真是靈巧。」

　　「哪裡。」

　　賭局重新開始，拿了一張方塊六的 Waverly 笑著要求加牌，Solo 皺起眉，似乎有所遲疑，尚未出現的紅心皇后一個轉身成了 Waverly 的成員。

　　「Mr.Solo，該你了。」

　　掀開暗牌，Solo 的牌面是十九點，他肯定自己不該再拿牌，但桌面上仍掩蓋的另一張牌令他感到威脅，德國女孩踩著高跟鞋走了過來，站在 Waverly 身後看好戲，Solo 笑著翻出一張牌，張揚的黑桃 A 再一次證明了美國人的巧手極致。

　　「請。」

　　翻開底牌，Waverly 手中的五顆紅心最終贏得了 Gaby 的微笑。他疊起籌碼，笑著說：「美國人總是懷抱希望，不是嗎？」

　　「英國人也並非總是天真的。」

　　重新洗牌、發牌，Waverly 面前的籌碼迥異於他不變的微笑，起落幅度讓德國女孩驚慌異常，Solo 的酒杯則空了許久，手指的動作也如同窗外雨絲般越發細微輕盈。

　　「最後一局，來個場外加賭，如何？」

　　「你想賭什麼？」

　　 Waverly 丟出所有籌碼，甚至摘下手上的金錶。「這可是我身上最值錢的東西。」

　　 Solo 笑出聲來，隨性地丟出了手指上的藍寶石戒指。

　　「Miss Teller，有沒有興趣？賭我贏，桌面籌碼分妳一半。」

　　「我可沒帶值錢的東西。」

　　「別忘了這雙鞋可是價值不斐。」作為付錢的人，Waverly 自然還記得明確價格。

　　咬咬下唇，Gaby 痛快的脫下鞋，並赤著腳將總是無法拒絕她的 Illya 拖了過來。「Illya，你也來下注。」

　　「別盯著我的錶，Cowboy。」

　　 Solo 笑著聳了聳肩。

　　 KGB 特務最後掏出了新入手的槍，並將他的賭注放在 Waverly 一端，當然。

　　「看來我需要勝利女神的微笑了。」

　　 Gaby 朝他搖了搖手指。

　　看了 Illya 一眼，Solo 翻開下一張牌發給 Waverly，又是熟悉的紅心皇后。

　　「還要嗎？」

　　 Gaby 正打算偷偷翻起 Waverly 的底牌，卻被英國貴族笑著壓住。「不了。」

　　黑桃 K 落在 Solo 的桌前，掀開的底牌則是一張方塊七，他正要再一次發牌，Gaby 開口：「我來？」

　　沒有反對，Solo 攤開手，讓出了牌堆。

　　女孩嬌小的手掌翻出下一張牌補給 Solo，卻是一張紅心二。「還要嗎？」

　　「請。」

　　 Gaby 看了 Solo 一眼，手上又翻開下一張牌，方塊 A。「還要嗎？」

　　「不，謝謝。」Solo 笑。「你該開牌了，長官。」

　　 Waverly 聳聳肩，自己掀開底牌，一張黑桃九，Gaby 發出一聲洩氣的嘆息，Illya 則是面無表情，卻看了一眼擺在桌上的槍。

　　「看來是我贏了。」

　　慢條斯理的戴上戒指，Solo 疊起所有籌碼，並心安理得的將閃閃發光的金錶收進口袋。Gaby 將自己埋進沙發裡，Waverly 依然在笑。

　　「親愛的，用一個吻換回妳的鞋，怎麼樣？」

　　 Gaby 瞪向 Solo，又極度不捨的看了看那雙 Waverly 買給自己的鞋。「一個吻？」

　　 Solo 笑著點了點自己的臉頰，Gaby 考慮了幾秒，下定決心似的朝他招了招手，Solo 從善如流的起身走到女孩身旁，Gaby 沒站起來，她拉著垂下的領帶逼迫男人彎下身，並在那雙勾起的唇上印下一個吻。

　　拿起那雙小巧的高跟鞋，Solo 半跪在地親手為 Gaby 穿上，過於做作的優美姿態讓 Illya 心生不耐，他沉默的走回房間並關上門。

　　有些良心不安的 Gaby 低聲問：「你會把槍還給 Illya 嗎？」

　　 Solo 挑起眉。「妳想他會同意給我一個吻嗎？」

　　「一個 KGB 的熱吻？」

　　「那就不需要了。」Solo 漫步到窗邊。「雨似乎停了。」

　　「Miss Teller，願意與我共進晚餐嗎？畢竟現在已經是……喔。」Waverly 看向空白的左手腕，笑容有些勉強。

　　窗邊的 Solo 好心補充。「七點鐘。」

　　「我去拿包。」

　　 Waverly 走向窗邊，朝刻意在他面前把玩金錶的 Solo 勾起微笑，並隨手將一張紙牌放進 Solo 胸前口袋。「Mr.Solo，你欠我一次。」

　　看著手中的紅心 A，Solo 肯定這是一個挑釁。「原來這就是你的底牌？」

　　聽見 Gaby 關門的聲音，Waverly 轉身走出起居室，只拋下意義不明的一句話。「或許不只如此。」

　　原本的好心情頓時消散，Solo 關起房門，將 Illya 的槍放到桌上，又為自己倒了一杯威士忌，他肯定 Waverly 知道了什麼，但連他自己都不能肯定這一切！心煩意亂的放下酒杯，Solo 撐著桌面垂下肩膀，直到門外傳來某些細微聲響，而那彷彿使房間變得異常明亮。

　　「門沒鎖。」拋棄酒杯，Solo 拿著槍坐到床上，故意在 Illya 開門時動手將槍拆解。

　　「別碰我的槍。」

　　「我記得這是我的槍。」頭也不抬的強調某個單字，Solo 熟練的將槍拆解成最小零件，像是個沉迷於此的孩子。「有什麼事？」

　　「你……」

　　把玩著又組回原狀的槍枝，Solo 終於抬起頭。「公平起見，一個吻換回你的槍。」

　　「別開這種無聊的玩笑！」

　　每個單字都彷彿在 Illya 嘴裡咬碎後才吐了出來，看著站在床前全身結滿冰霜的高個子男人，Solo 笑著舉起槍對準 Illya 眉心，一開始確實只是個玩笑，但過久的僵持使一切荒腔走板，Solo 無法放下槍，連勾起的唇角都變成無謂堅持的笑話。

　　 Illya 沒有動，他望入 Solo 眼中，看著那片深藍在一片忿怒中苦痛掙扎，他不真的理解 Solo 的失常從何而來，但他堅持站立在原地，只因為 Solo 曾說：抓住他。

　　「你救了我……但我沒有真的被拯救！」

　　 Solo 顫抖的承認了這個事實，好像他再也不能忍受了，但或許一切都只是他的夢魘，他沒有真的說出口，即使有，也沒有誰能聽得懂。

　　除了 Illya。

　　蘇聯特務大步向前，奪去那把依舊瞄準自己的槍，就在這瞬間，Solo 伸手拉住 Illya，就像在公廁見面時一樣，他們再一次纏鬥起來，兩人滾在雙人床上，Illya 雖未刻意攻擊 Solo 最脆弱的部位──即使那就在他眼前，但有力的直拳仍然打破了美國特務的嘴角，Solo 則同時將 Illya 壓制在床上。

　　或許是憤怒、或許是恐懼，Solo 壓抑不了狂躁的心跳，他居高臨下的看著 Illya，這個男人在一次可笑的拯救中無形的束縛了他，或許下一次……只要 Illya 不在他身邊，他就會把自己害死！

　　無法反駁的事實焚燒起難以忍受的焦慮、緊繃，Solo 知道自己必須求救，他張嘴，但所有聲音都鎖在了他的喉嚨底，什麼也發不出來，他甚至將要窒息！Solo 看向 Illya，渴望能叫出這個男人的名字，好像這樣他就得救了，但他做不到、他需要這麼做、就是現在！

　　 Solo 俯下身吻上 Illya 的嘴，他們的嘴唇撞在一起，彷彿沒有一點多餘的情感流洩，甚至帶起濃厚的鮮血氣味，疼痛擠壓理智，重疊的呼吸喚起更深的恐懼── Illya 沒有任何反應，這讓 Solo 幾乎痛到顫抖，他從不曾如此無力……移開了應當受到審判的唇，Solo 發現自己又能呼吸，卻不敢睜開緊閉的眼睛。

　　「怎麼了？Cowboy，這真不像你。」

　　 Illya 的譏諷使 Solo 短暫的活了過來，他將臉埋在 Illya 耳邊，再也無法克制自己低沉難聽的笑聲。

　　「Solo。」

　　只是一個姓氏罷了，Solo 卻宛如死後復活，在 Illya 的聲音中重新得回所有感受。

　　 Solo 低聲呢喃：「我不甘心。」

　　不甘心受 Illya 所制、不甘心自己的反應，或許 Solo 最不甘心的是這樣的開始。「為什麼……」

　　 Illya 嘗試推開 Solo，彷彿轉醒的男人卻突然吻上他的耳朵，甚至

　　含入他的耳垂吮吸著，從 Solo 鼻間溢出的溫熱吐息與黏膩的淫靡聲響使他發熱，並情不自禁的繃緊身體。

　　「Solo！」

　　 Illya 試著再一次推開 Solo，糾纏不休的男人終於願意放開他的耳朵並坐起身，Illya 對著跨坐在自己身上的 Solo 皺起眉，黑髮男人卻只是笑著捧起他的手，在冰涼的指尖落下輕吻，並以軟熱舌尖在他掌心不住打圈。

　　「抓住我，Illya ……」

　　這甚至不是一個懇求，但 Illya 依言拉下 Solo，他們靠得太近，所有無法言說的想法混雜著渴望，竟使這細微的距離變成刻意為之的誘惑，並近於應當謹慎的陷阱。

　　「我抓住你了。」

　　 Solo 綻開一個微笑。「很好。」

　　第二個吻來勢洶洶，強勢卻又不失溫柔，好像 Solo 打定了主意要拉著 Illya 一起下沉，而情慾的浪潮來得足夠的快，在 Solo 舔舐著 Illya 的齒齦，甚至纏著他的舌頭不放時，Illya 的下身已起了反應，經驗豐富的 Solo 當然留意到了，卻不願打斷這個過度漫長卻又相對短暫的吻，只是刻意以大腿磨蹭著 Illya 跨間的鼓起，舌頭則幾乎執著地探進他的咽喉！

　　不曾中斷的吻消磨了理智，Solo 與 Illya 胡亂扯著彼此的衣服，好像他們必須在下一秒立刻接觸到對方的皮膚，過度的飢渴使 Solo 煩躁的拉著 Illya 坐起身，同時快速的扒開 KGB 身上簡單的衣物，包括那條長得像是永遠扯不掉的褲子，但他自己就遇上了些麻煩，三件套西裝在這樣瘋狂的性愛中無疑是種惹人厭煩的阻礙。

　　「裝模作樣是吧？Cowboy。」

　　將外套隨手丟到地上，Solo 對著 KGB 的嘲諷綻開最燦爛的笑靨，並放慢了解開襯衫的動作，這使得 Illya 的目光不得不緊鎖著那十根矯揉造作的指頭，並覺得每一顆該死的鈕釦都扼在自己的脖子上。

　　脾氣暴躁且力大無窮的蘇聯特務猛然伸出雙手，那排鈕釦在他的拉扯下全數飛散開來。挑起眉，Solo 扯下自己腰間的皮帶，並以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將 Illya 的雙手綁在床頭柱上── Solo 曾抱怨過這房子溫馨的鄉村風格，但如今看來這些白色的雕花欄杆仍然有些絕妙的用處。

　　「放開我！」

　　「噓，輕點，可別弄壞了這張床，除非你想對 Waverly 解釋我們怎麼會跑到一張床上來。」

　　「Solo！」

　　「只是一點情趣，Peril，別擔心，我不會弄痛你的。」

　　沒再理會 Illya 的抗議，Solo 又一次吻上他的唇，但顯然他低估了 KGB 的怒氣，並隨即吃痛的抬起頭。「Illya，你咬破了我的嘴。」

　　扯開一抹假笑，Illya 再次重申：「放開我。」

　　 Solo 的回應是跳過這張誘人卻危險的嘴，低頭細碎地啃咬起身下人的脖頸，不肯妥協的 Illya 仰起了頭，緊繃的肌膚在濕熱的舔吻與吮吸中化為哽咽的呻吟，他緊緊的閉上嘴，即使 Solo 含住他的喉結，甚至以齒尖劃過他的頸動脈，Illya 都不肯再發出一丁點聲音。

　　「別忍著。」

　　 Illya 只是惡狠狠的瞪著他，但全身赤裸、雙手又被綑綁在床頭的姿態可嚇唬不了任何人，何況是 Solo？

　　彷彿無奈的嘆了口氣，Solo 的動作卻又帶著絕對的進犯，濕吻一路而下，轉而停駐在 Illya 的乳尖，除了以舌頭在尖端打圈吸吮，Solo 並用指頭揉捏著遭受冷落的另一端突起，動作算不上溫柔，反是用力的又捏又扯，好像企圖從那兒擠出點什麼一樣，當 Illya 感受到確實的疼痛時，他又改以柔軟的舌頭輕柔愛撫，粗糙的舌面刮挲著腫脹的乳尖，竟泛起細微的麻癢，在反覆幾次的交替之下，Illya 的身體已經食髓知味，甚至渴望更多。

　　 Solo 的手並沒有閒著，他不斷撫摸著 Illya 強勁柔韌的軀體，他以手熟悉上頭的每一道傷疤，它們無比醜陋卻凶猛的緊緊吸住 Solo 的手，他捨不得離開這些彷彿帶著倒勾的疤痕，他被吸引了，並且沉溺其中，停止了對兩邊乳頭的凌虐，Solo 改而咬上 Illya 腰側一道突起的猙獰。

　　再也忍不住這樣的挑逗，Illya 在 Solo 的手無意擦過始終被忽略的陰莖時發出了難耐的抽氣聲，他仍然不願開口，而這當然勾起了挑戰的欲望。

　　彷彿看不見那根顯眼的勃起，Solo 的舌頭只是壞心眼的自睪丸邊緣滑過，沿著敏感的大腿內側一路向下，他的目標是 Illya 的腳踝。被迫抬起一腳舔舐的姿態讓 KGB 感到無比羞恥，但 Solo 沒有理會他的抗拒，只是專心啃咬著那處薄薄的肌膚，最後則含入了 Illya 的腳拇指，好像正用行動指導蘇聯特務，原來一個人的腳也能如此敏感！

　　「你、你還要玩多久？」

　　「不耐煩了？」

　　粗喘著，Illya 有些泛紅的雙眼以他自己都沒察覺到的無辜模樣瞪向 Solo，他不清楚這看在 Solo 眼裡幾乎是可愛的，只知道下一秒他就因黑髮男人低頭含入他陰莖的動作而不得不的驚慌失措──他沒有想像過這個！Illya 能感受到 Solo 竭力的試圖吞進全部，他的龜頭就抵在 Solo 應該灌滿蜂蜜的喉嚨裡，那處的緊縮帶來了如同交媾的快感，他不得不用力握住床頭欄杆，克制深深頂入的衝動。

　　對於 Illya 的節制或說禮貌，Solo 顯然並不買帳，過度靈巧的手指開始逗弄底下的囊袋，並配合著嘴上更加賣力的舔弄吸吮，這使得 Illya 被折騰到將要燒起來的腦袋更加昏沉，只能順從著渴望使勁操入 Solo 嘴裡，被這樣的動作弄得幾乎喘不過氣來，Solo 卻沒有試圖鬆開嘴裡那根過於粗大的陰莖，不知操了多久，Illya 深深頂進 Solo 喉嚨深處，射出了味道濃厚的白濁精液，過多的量使 Solo 來不及吞嚥，一半以上的精液流出嘴角，與因缺氧而豔紅的臉頰形成強烈對比，並帶著無比情色的媚惑。

　　「我很抱歉……這實在……」

　　舔過嘴角，Solo 笑了起來，他彎身自床腳的行李箱裡撈出一瓶潤滑油，冰涼液體使 Illya 所有來不及說出口的歉意轉變為一連串俄文粗話，Solo 卻還記得戲謔的回答他：「我向來喜歡做好準備。」

　　 Illya 的身體絕對排斥 Solo 所謂完善的準備，但他的反抗當然無濟於事，強硬的手指擠進他體內，在從未有人深入過的地方恣意探索。Illya 覺得自己變成了一個保險櫃，而 Solo 正千方百計的企圖打開他，那幾根靈巧到該下地獄的手指！

　　 Solo 很有耐性，他甚至找到了 Illya 的前列腺，並極富實驗精神的在那兒又按又戳，Illya 咬緊下唇，全身緊繃到滴下冷汗，見狀，Solo 停下了仍不斷擴張內壁的三根手指，並輕輕吻上他顫抖的唇。

　　「寶貝，你裡頭真是又熱又緊。」Solo 玩笑似的讚嘆。

　　「閉嘴！」Illya 怒目而視，但微微水潤的眼睛毫無恫嚇力。「我肯定你對著誰都喊寶貝。」

　　「而我肯定你正在嫉妒。」

　　不等 Illya 回答，Solo 便將自己早已勃發的陽具抵上他開拓完畢的後穴，並故意緩慢的侵入 Illya 體內，這當然是一種折磨，除了痛楚以外更多的是難以適應的恐懼，以及所有不該被打破的底線！閉上眼睛，Illya 死命的咬著嘴唇不肯發出一點聲音，直到那個磨人的混蛋又來吻他的嘴。

　　唇上那點小小的碾壓根本算不了什麼，Illya 感覺自己被完全頂入的 Solo 滿滿的撐開了，到他完全適應為止，Solo 都沒有動，只是不斷地吻他的嘴，也不再叫他寶貝，反而胡亂的說些前後顛倒的話語，Illya 沒仔細聽，只覺得心裡柔軟起來，而身體也緩緩跟進。

　　或許察覺到他的放鬆，Solo 抽出陰莖，只剩龜頭仍在 Illya 體內時，他再一次緩緩插入，並準確撞上 Illya 的前列腺，酥麻到難以忍受的快感衝上 Illya 頭頂，他無法控制的仰起頭，卻覺得自己無法吸入一丁點空氣，而 Solo 的抽插越來越深入，窒息與快感一起打碎了他，卻還是感受得到全身又酸又脹，快感令 Illya 無處可逃，他無法控制眼角溢出的淚水，連聲音都不再受他自主操控。

　　「嗯啊……不……混蛋……」連咒罵聲都像啜泣。

　　 Solo 低頭舔去他的眼淚，不無興奮地說：「我一直都想看你哭。」

　　「我才不會哭！」

　　挑起眉，Solo 將 Illya 的腿勾在自己腰間，放任自己壓在強壯的男人身上，並用力撞入他體內，這樣的姿勢所逼出的尖銳喘息讓 Solo 十分滿足，更別提 Illya 這雙長腿緊緊纏住自己的感覺簡直就是無與倫比！

　　好像曾遭受過的束縛都在這場性愛中得到了補償，但還有更多更多的渴望無以言說，Solo 不斷操進 Illya 體內，或許埋得太深了，Illya 發出瀕死一般的喘息，Solo 放慢速度並跪坐起身，將 Illya 的腳高高舉起直放到肩上，又一次淺淺深深的磨弄起來，這樣的姿勢能讓他清楚的看見兩人接合的地方，甚至是 Illya 重又勃起的陰莖正不斷滴下液體的模樣，這樣的景象讓 Solo 感到無比刺激，但對 Illya 而言卻是另一種折磨。

　　「放手…… Solo！」臀部懸在半空，只有背部著地的樣子讓 Illya 感到恥辱，且 Solo 頂得太過深入，彷彿將要刺穿他。「Solo ……哈啊、夠了……」

　　放蕩的美國人好像總有各式各樣的方法逼得 Illya 無法喘息，不過就是一場性愛，Solo 卻像正在開拓他、逼迫他，炙熱的凶器在他體內不斷進出，時快、時慢，又時太淺、有時過深，這使得 Illya 所有的感覺都集中在了那一處，他甚至能夠清楚的描繪出 Solo 陰莖的形狀與熱度，而相較於粗硬的陽具，Illya 在無法控制的生理性淚水中覺得自己柔軟到像是正在融化，但 Solo 彷彿仍覺得不夠。

　　「不……嗯……」

　　快感正在折磨 Illya，他的理智與一切都被拆開又重新組裝，但裡頭混進了各式各樣的 Solo！

　　「別求饒，Peril，我怕我會管不住自己。」

　　「下、下地獄去吧！」

　　在 Illya 咬牙切齒的同時，他的身體也絞緊 Solo 的陰莖，這使得所有針鋒相對的話語都變得支離破碎，並散落在他們仍不斷交纏的舌頭上。

　　像是再也不能放手，Solo 猛烈吻上被他折彎的 Illya，親吻裡滿是對方的氣味──近似鮮血，但過度的飢渴仍未平息，他們只能在短暫分開後又迫不及待的侵略彼此紅腫的雙唇，亟欲壓倒對方的氣勢彷彿正在進行一場太過激烈的格鬥！

　　偶爾，只是偶爾，他們低聲呼喚彼此，吐息中並糾纏著永無休止的溫柔。


	8. His kiss

　　「你們怪怪的。」

　　兩雙藍色眼睛同時看向 Gaby，又在試圖瞟向對方時快速移開。穿著圍裙的 Solo 嘆了口氣，繼續將鍋裡的濃湯舀入每個人碗裡。

　　 Gaby 補充。「我已經連續兩天沒聽見你們幼稚的爭吵了。」

　　「可能妳太忙了沒注意到，但我們都長大、成熟了，Gaby 媽媽。」

　　 Solo 得到的回應是一枚鄙夷的白眼，事件的另一主角連一個眼神都沒有施捨給他。看著依舊保持良好坐姿喝湯的 Illya，Solo 只覺得 KGB 特務絕對是世上最難搞的玩意──雖然他早知道這回事了，但並非真的樂在其中。

　　雖然 Illya 的空碗還是給了 Solo 一點安慰。

　　 Gaby 離席後，Solo 收拾著碗盤並低聲提醒：「你應該保持原來的樣子。」

　　「如果你是指對你視若無睹，那麼這就是我原來的樣子。」

　　站在桌旁，Solo 的動作略微停頓。「你我都知道這不是真的。」

　　不打算深談，Illya 接過 Solo 手上的碗盤放入水槽，自顧自的捲起袖子。「你可以去休息了，Cowboy。」

　　「我不能放著你不管。」

　　 Illya 點點頭。「我知道，但我很好。」

　　那場猛烈的性愛沒有帶來任何實質傷害，除了必須以衣服掩蓋的各種痕跡以外。看著 Illya 的高領衫，Solo 眨了眨眼，視線下滑到終於裸露出來的手腕，那兒仍帶著一點瘀痕，為此 Illya 整整兩天沒脫下手套，Solo 不得不慶幸他們正好位於一座陰冷的城市。

　　「看夠了嗎？」

 

　　退後兩步，Solo 投降般的舉起雙手，對於如何惹惱 Illya 他自有一套方法，且屢試不爽，但現在他只是想好好談話，卻沒想到連應該帶著關懷的視線都成了導火線。

　　「我想我的關心並不過份。」

　　「但我不需要你的眼睛時時刻刻鎖在我身上！我可不是你曾經上過的那些女人。」

　　 Solo 已經聽見 Illya 手中的盤子傳出清脆哀嚎，他又退後一步，並非常明智的收起笑容。「好吧、好吧，你這不知感恩的傢伙。」

　　「滾！」

　　在兩個盤子的壯烈犧牲後，Solo 狼狽的離開廚房，站在樓梯口的 Gaby 用一種難以言喻的眼神看向他，Solo 微微一笑，食指點上嘴唇，黑手女孩的無聲回應讀起來可能是專屬於他的地獄問候，而手勢則近於一種威脅，Solo 的笑容絲毫不變，他穿上外套，甚至怡然自得的向 Gaby 揮手告別。

　　 Illya 與 Gaby 都不知道 Solo 去了哪裡，除去所有精緻漂亮的西裝及過度標準到幾近誇耀的美式口音外，黑髮特務總是能比他們更快的融入每個地方，好像身處沙漠綠洲或陰雨紛紛的城市對他而言都沒有差別，Solo 經常會一個人離開安全屋，然後帶著同樣的笑容回來。

　　像是一尾抓不住的魚！站在擦得發亮的穿衣鏡前，Illya 的手撫過光滑的牛角釦，果然如同 Solo 所預謀的想起那雙藍色眼睛，猛然加重的動作險些就把鈕釦扯了下來，或許他更渴望將誰給狠狠壓進海水裡！

　　當某個應該被壓進海水裡的男人出現時，Illya 的食指敲擊出了更加暴躁的節奏。

 

　　「放輕鬆，Peril。」走到 Illya 身後，Solo 看著鏡子裡打扮完美的 KGB，眼裡滿是無需遮掩的讚美。「我是對的，這顏色很適合你。」

　　被讚美的對象沒有任何回應，只是死命盯著他。聳了聳肩，Solo 繞到 Illya 面前，以一種隨意卻又過於親暱的姿態調整眼前同樣由他親自挑選的領帶。

　　 Illya 皺起眉，但食指奇異的平靜下來，他當然能夠察覺 Solo 精心調準過的動作── Solo 的指尖不曾真正碰觸到他，即使他們的距離那麼近！嗅聞著 Solo 身上的古龍水味，就在這瞬間 Illya 不得不感到憤怒，為了所有有條不紊的胡鬧！於是他邁出本不該有的一步，Solo 卻後退太多，直到背全部貼上鏡面，過度的迴避理所當然的撩撥起 Illya 的忿怒。

　　他們僵持在試衣間中，Illya 咬牙克制著打破鏡子的衝動，Solo 挑起眉，沒有上前，手卻緩緩滑上 Illya 的右腕，並輕輕摩挲著那片仍留著綑綁痕跡的肌膚。

　　「這會讓我以為你想給我一個吻。」

　　 Illya 絕對不可能承認這個，即使他確實受到 Solo 雙唇吸引，在他來不及後退並將一切調整回正常狀態之際，Solo 已經自他與鏡子之間閃身而出，僅僅留下一句輕挑而無意義的：「明天見。」

　　其實他們都清楚這句話回溯著過往。

　　獨自留在鏡子前的 KGB 再一次後悔沒有在某間公廁中扭斷男人的脖子。

　　－

 

　　拿著假的邀請函，Illya 在準確的時間點踏入宴會地點，寬廣的大廳閃爍著金子與水晶的光芒，他不著痕跡的轉移目光，Gaby 已經與目標的兒子搭上了線，正看似困擾又可愛的接過那個無腦少爺手中的酒杯；Waverly 則在吧台前對著幾個銀髮貴族展示他指間那枚傳說中來自拿破崙──矮的那個──的指環。

　　想起未曾從自己嘴裡冒出來的那個名字，Illya 的視線不由自主的搜尋起黑髮男人的身影，他很快的就在目標死對頭的某男爵夫人身旁找到 Solo，不知道他說了什麼，湊得太近的紅髮女人吃吃的笑了起來，Illya 發誓自己看見她臉上的白粉正緩緩剝落。

　　而女人無聊的好勝心正吸引著他們的目標──蕾莉亞‧洛林。

　　 Solo 曾再三保證：直接接近目標絕不如接近她的宿敵更有效率。

　　收回視線，Illya 換上一張笑臉並從侍者手中接過香檳，他緩緩走到能看清所有人動作的位置。數天前他們得知洛林名下的古堡保險櫃內鎖著一份寶貴的名單，當中紀錄了多明尼加共和國政府的危險人物，但保險櫃的密碼一直都由洛林親自保管，於是他們企圖在這場宴會中偷走寫著密碼的寶石掛墜，即使它就垂在洛林豐滿的胸前。

　　於是 Gaby 負責吸引洛林不學無術的兒子，而 Waverly 負責洛林白髮蒼蒼卻野心十足的父親，Illya 則負責洛林的女兒，他們必須使這些人無法在晚宴中打擾洛林，以便 Solo 順利的偷到掛墜盒。

　　顯然 Solo 已經成功的吸引了洛林的注意力，看著黑髮男人落在洛林手背上的親吻，Illya 轉身走向他的目標，阿奈依絲‧洛林，並準確的拿捏好距離，使得黑髮女孩在轉身之際不小心將手中的酒灑在他的皮鞋上。

 

　　「喔，我很抱歉。」

　　「不必擔心這個，真的。」接過侍者迅速送上的手巾，Illya 在解決了酒痕後，體貼的為阿奈依絲拿來一杯酒。「伊凡‧奧維奇，很高興認識妳。」

　　「阿奈依絲‧洛林，但我肯定你已經知道了，奧維奇先生。」

　　「伯爵夫人總是喜歡炫耀她美麗的百合。」

　　看向自己正與陌生男人打情罵俏的母親，身著白色蕾絲禮服的阿奈依絲微微一笑。「可惜誰也不知道，其實她討厭百合。」

　　「但這依然無損妳的美好。」

　　「討好我不能使你得到什麼，奧維奇先生，其實我已經決定要先離開了。」

　　「無聊的宴會，不是嗎？」取走阿奈依絲手中的酒杯，Illya 巧妙的提起情報中的訊息。「如果要我來選，我寧可獨自下一盤棋。」

　　成功引起了阿奈依絲的注意，Illya 陪著她緩緩走在宴會外圍，得體地談論著他擅長的西洋棋，最後他們停留在一扇落地窗前，Illya 意外的從擦得閃閃發光的玻璃中看見一雙熟悉的眼睛，他不動聲色，只微微的移動位置，使玻璃上的倒影因角度的調整而變得更加清楚。

　　倒影中的 Solo 依舊拿著酒杯與伯爵夫人有說有笑，過近的距離與刻意的接觸使他們看起來宛如一對情人，但 Illya 發現 Solo 偶爾會隱密的看向這裡，彷彿正在確認自己的動向，他笑著帶領阿奈依絲繼續向前走，兩人正談到應該請侍者拿來一副西洋棋，或許他們可以在露台上來一盤。當 Illya 又一次刻意停駐在某扇窗前，他終於能夠肯定 Solo 的視線不是仿舊燭火下的光線錯覺。

 

　　無比詭異的真實在重複探索中生出確信的溫柔，Illya 的笑容在某種程度上感染了阿奈依絲，大廳中央的舞步已然停歇，而樂隊正好演奏起她最愛的曲調。

　　阿奈依絲突然開口：「或許我們應該去跳舞。」並又為此感到懊悔不已。

　　「我的榮幸。」

　　牽起阿奈依絲的手，Illya 帶著她旋入舞池，他們契合的漂亮舞步在某種程度上吸引了許多人注意，而那當然包括了伯爵夫人與 Solo。

　　「喔，阿奈依絲在微笑，多麼少見。」她隨意地向身邊的某個少婦這樣說。

　　「可能是因為那個漂亮的小伙子？」

　　「那麼我該去查查他是誰。」察覺身旁男伴的沉默，蕾莉亞笑問：「怎麼了？諾曼，你也被我美麗的女兒吸引了目光？」

　　握住蕾莉亞伸出的手，Solo 挑起眉毛。「我的夫人，或許我是為失去妳的關注而失落。」

　　「哦？」

　　「比起純潔的百合，我更熱愛豔麗玫瑰。」

　　落在頰邊的吻與恭維逗笑了蕾莉亞，她甚至沒有發現胸前的掛墜盒在這瞬間滑入男人袖內，又在之後隱於玫瑰花叢下的熱烈糾纏中回到原本的位置。

　　將成功到手的密碼交給 Waverly，在英國長官帶笑的視線內，Solo 試圖撫平被女人抓亂的頭髮。「任務結束了？」

　　「是的，感謝你的付出。」

 

　　對 Waverly 的調侃翻了個不甚優雅的白眼，Solo 強迫自己微笑以對。「我已經盡了全力。」

　　丟下這句話後 Solo 轉身就走，仍有一些什麼卡在他的喉嚨裡，像是洛林黏膩的口紅──他肯定那還印在自己的脖子上，而他混亂的心跳則像有誰正在那兒轉著漂亮的圈子，他覺得自己需要幾杯更烈的酒好把那些亂七八糟的華爾滋步法全都沖到北冰洋去！

　　「飯店不是這個方向。」

　　閉上眼睛，Solo 克制著嘆氣的衝動。「那我肯定你迷路了。」

　　「你要去哪裡？」

　　「在完成一個無聊的任務後，我顯然需要放鬆。」

　　沒留意到 Solo 前後矛盾的語意，Illya 皺起眉頭。「你可能會危害到任務。」

　　「這見鬼的任務已經結束了，Peril，你應該回飯店去，別忘了你還試著保持我們之間的距離。」

　　「Cowboy，你要逃走嗎？」

　　 Solo 的腳步猛然停下，他能夠聽見 Illya 的手指正敲響著暴怒的警鐘。

　　所有累積的一切都讓 Illya 憤怒，包括 Solo 隱密的視線與為此浮上心頭的得意，可現在，就在黑髮男人企圖走遠的腳步中，所有與 Solo 有關的東西都變成了混亂與喜悅的複合物，Illya 不得不感到危險，並同時對抗著這種壓力，或許他曾進行的自我保護應該持續下去，但狂躁的怒氣使他無法再忍耐，哪怕僅是一分一秒！

　　「而你打算把我打暈好讓我留下？」

 

　　「你聽起來像是在害怕，Cowboy。」

　　 Illya 向前，他的拳頭在 Solo 臉前停了下來，現在他們的距離就像在試衣間時一樣。

　　「或許我確實想給你一個吻。」

　　要命的是，Solo 難以分辨──至少現在他不能──來自鐵幕後咬牙切齒的 KGB 這樣說究竟是要給他來一個貨真價實的熱吻，還是讓人在二十分鐘內無法動彈的一記重擊，下意識的後退幾步，Solo 幾乎要消失於黑暗之中。

　　「你在做什麼？Cowboy。」

　　看著 Illya 的表情，Solo 恍然大悟，他靠上背後的牆並歪頭鬆了鬆領帶，慵懶的笑意使方才所有動作變成一場刻意的表演──包括那個恐懼的退縮，而陰影完美吞噬他一半的身影，卻漏掉了那雙浸著月光的藍色眼睛。

　　「我試著給你一點空間。」

　　「不需要！」

　　「你還有機會。」

　　「什麼機會？」

　　沒有正面回答，Solo 伸出手。「過來。」

　　「你才應該過來。」

　　無聊的競爭，又一次，但 Solo 永遠不是認輸的那一個。「過來我這裡，Kuryakin。」

　　討厭的墮落的美國特務、討厭的誘人的嗓音。惡狠狠地瞪向那張彷彿等會兒就將滴出蜜來的嘴，Illya 沒有放棄。「我說，過來我這邊。」

　　

　　 Solo 皺起眉，不甚贊同的看向對方。「Illya，你看見我現在的樣子了嗎？」

　　「我看見你沒骨頭似的靠在牆上。」

　　「很好，你抓到重點了。」Solo 的領帶更鬆了，這使得他的脖頸完全坦露在 Illya 面前，包括那個顯眼的口紅印。「難道你不想過來跟我一起待在陰影裡，然後把我逼到牆角，懲罰我、讓我無法動彈？」

　　太過刻意的腔調強調了所有賁張情慾，好像那些硬梆梆的字母或讀音全都砸在 Illya 的大腦上，就像他曾破壞的每一個旅館房間，又或是 Solo 曾拆解過的他的理智。

　　「過來，Kuryakin。」

　　 Solo 喜歡這樣叫，他理所當然的清楚自己聲音的優勢，又或者，他期望讓蘇聯特務在之後的每一天，都會因為這個稱呼而不合時宜的想起自己。

　　「賤人。」Illya 上前，不承認自己被誘惑了，但他確實想要將 Solo 逼到牆角，然後咬斷這個男人該死的露出來的喉嚨！

　　真的被逼到退無可退，Solo 終於放鬆了眉眼，他的手壓上 Illya 的後頸將過於高大的男人拉了下來，並在對方耳邊輕聲的說：「現在，給我一個熱吻，Kuryakin。」

　　這個狂野的吻沒有真的讓誰暈厥，但確實令 Solo 感到一陣無以言喻的興奮與貨真價實的窒息，他們糾纏著撞進某間小旅館──顯然他們都體認到這樣回去飯店會引起什麼混亂，而在陌生櫃臺前的短暫分開與強自鎮定使緊接而來的吻更加激烈。掌握情勢的 Illya 將 Solo 扯進過小的浴室，並打開蓮蓬頭試圖沖去男人身上太過刺鼻的香水味。

 

　　噴灑而下的冷水使 Solo 渾身戰慄，他不得不抱怨：「你到底想要毀掉我幾件衣服？」

　　「每一件。」

　　 Solo 愉快的笑出聲來，Illya 則更為氣憤的吻上他的嘴。「你笑什麼？」

　　「我擔心你把這兒給拆了，我沒帶這麼多錢。」

　　「擔心你自己吧！」

　　一邊與 Solo 接吻，Illya 的手指一邊藉著水用力抹掉那個礙眼的口紅印，幼稚並過於使力的動作當然引起 Solo 的反抗，但 Illya 沒有給他機會逃脫。

　　「嘿，你快把我的皮給磨穿了。」

　　「或許我根本就想剝開你！」

　　靠上浴室的牆，Solo 全身凌亂，貼在額頭上的濃密黑髮擋不住藍眼中的誘惑，Illya 被那危險的信號抓住，起伏的胸膛召示著他正處於一種沉悶的靜止狀態，直到不怕死的黑髮特務伸出舌頭舔去唇上的水滴，並扯下那條早就失去作用的領帶。

　　「給你個有用的提示，Peril，顯然你應該先剝開我的衣服。」

　　猛然爆發的 Illya 照做了，那件剪裁完美的西裝在他失控的力量下成為扭曲的碎片，或許他更想扯開 Solo 游刃有餘的笑容，那既優雅得體又能把人逼瘋，好像他們不在一個狹窄的浴室裡並荒唐的糾纏在一起，於是他又一次重重吻上 Solo 的唇，幾近懲罰的，當他終於放開那雙被蹂躪得足夠紅腫並可憐兮兮的嘴唇時，從未停止的水在兩人之間直瀉而下，它們落在 Solo 裸露的胸膛，但真正吸引 Illya 的依舊是 Solo 的眼

 

　　睛，那裡頭夾雜著所有他厭惡的華而不實的東西，並閃爍著誇張的情感！

　　「Illya ……」

　　已經退無可退，彷彿被揭開的不只是他的真實，還包含他的孤獨，Solo 不願意繼續接受 Illya 的注視，那使他感到羞恥，於是他主動的解開皮帶，包裹著下身的長褲落到地面，貼身的內褲很快也遭到了相同的命運，他甚至握住自己的陰莖，開始緩慢的前後捋動。

　　「你只想看？還是打算做些什麼？」

　　顯然被激怒了，Illya 拉過他的雙手並猛烈的吻上 Solo 的脖子，以一種將要咬斷咽喉的力道，宛如被一頭憤怒的猛獸撲倒一般，Solo 渾身顫抖，在真實的恐懼之間又因 Illya 的親吻而得到撫慰，即使那些親吻絕對稱不上溫柔，但他樂於讓 KGB 在他身上留下任何痕跡。

　　依舊粗暴的吻席捲了 Solo 全身，胸前的乳尖在不斷的齧咬與吸吮下變得紅腫而火熱，而 Illya 的手指仍然不願意放過那裡，好像非要逼出他難耐的呻吟，Solo 順從了這個，軟而黏的聲音低低地迴盪在浴室中，彷彿鼓勵著男人的進犯。

　　「唔…… Illya ……夠了……」

　　固執的蘇聯男人幾乎吻遍了 Solo 全身，卻非常狡詐的忽略挺立的陰莖──就像是一場報復，Solo 無比渴望那雙冰涼的手能夠握住自己，單單是火熱與冰冷的相互對比就足以激發所有色情的想像，但 Illya 不肯這樣做，他依然執著於 Solo 的腹肌，直到 Solo 不耐煩的動了動。

　　「你打算什麼時候進入正題？」

　　「著急了嗎？Cowboy。」

 

　　「我怕蘇聯小處男不知道步驟。」

　　「你可以繼續廢話，但在我這裡就得照我的規矩來。」

　　似乎打算印證他的話，Illya 將 Solo 翻身壓上牆壁，使他的背面向自己，又一次重複起過度漫長的親吻與啃咬，好像多麼樂在其中，當察覺 Solo 靠著牆壁低聲咒罵，他便懲罰般的咬上眼前的肩膀。

　　「嗯……收斂一下你的牙齒，Peril，這可不是一個好床伴該有的舉動！」

　　某個字眼讓 Illya 更放縱了，而 Solo 顯然也發現不對，可惜覆水難收，他不得不承受冰冷的怒氣，即使那全都發洩在自己可憐的背上，並慢慢蔓延到他的臀部。揉捏著眼前豐厚多肉的屁股，Illya 用力的在上面留下了一個清晰的牙印，這使得 Solo 全身緊繃，但那張讓 Illya 又愛又恨的嘴還是不肯服輸。

　　「我早該看出你對它的興趣。」

　　 Illya 嗤笑一聲。「就像你喜歡擺弄我的腿一樣？」

　　 Solo 的笑聲在 Illya 掰開自己臀瓣時突兀地停住了，冰冷的水流過未曾遭到窺探的部位，而當 Illya 溫暖的舌頭舔過那兒，Solo 不得不猛烈一顫！

　　「喔……這不是個好主意，Illya，你……」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　舌尖不顧反對的探入 Solo 的肛穴，試探的戳刺著，從未被如此對待過的 Solo 幾乎被逼得想要逃跑，但他只能靠著牆無力喘息，說不清是希望這樣的酷刑趕快結束或持續下去。

　　 Illya 的手終於握住 Solo 的陰莖，果然帶著冰涼的撫觸激起想像

 

　　之中的快感，Solo 被前後夾擊著，這使他簡直無法管住自己的嘴，但這些都不夠，他渴望更多。

　　「夠了…… Illya，你想要什麼？想要我跪下來求你操我？還是……」

　　「那似乎是個好主意。」

　　「你簡直就是被我帶壞了……」

　　「而你很得意。」

　　令 Solo 留戀不已的舌頭離開了他變得濕潤而不斷收縮的後穴，取而代之的是 Illya 的手指，即使只是一隻手指都輕易帶起了疼痛與不適，但顯然更多的是正被 Illya 進犯的快感，Solo 努力放鬆身體，任由增加的手指在他體內肆虐，那些邪惡的冰涼的指頭在他身體裡翻攪著，並試圖擴張那裡，無論如何，Solo 都肯定那兒不可能容納下 Illya 碩大的陽具，然而越是如此，即將到來的性愛更令人戰慄，他渴望 Illya 現在就狠狠幹他！

　　「夠了，我說夠了，操我！Kuryakin！」

　　 Illya 簡直恨透了 Solo 的聲音，他在下一秒狠狠貫穿了 Solo，男人挺起的窄腰主動迎進了他的性器，像是歡迎著他的侵犯，但過度的緊窒與強硬的插入使他們都在這瞬間感受到相同的苦痛，隨之而來的卻是無上的快感。

　　巨大而滾燙的陰莖撕裂了 Solo，他仰起脖頸幾乎要尖叫起來，但又忍住了，可泛紅的臉頰與繃緊的背脊全都顯示著他的動搖，而他的身體越來越火燙，彷彿要將那根埋在他體內的陽具全數融化，這使得 Illya 短暫體貼的停頓再也無法持續下去，他在幾近全數抽出後又狠狠

 

　　插入，每一次的抽插都狠狠撞擊在 Solo 的前列腺上！沒有忘記 Solo 的挺立，那處被包裹在 Illya 的大掌中，不住套弄的動作讓 Solo 很快就射了出來，精液全噴濺在牆上，但 Illya 的擼弄沒有停止，Solo 又一次勃起。

　　一開始的壓抑呻吟很快就變成哀求，但這只是使 Illya 的侵犯越加粗暴。

　　「啊、不要！Illya ……夠了、求求你……」

　　軟軟的求饒聲無法使 Illya 住手，好像他知道這些都是 Solo 的表演一樣，他扯過 Solo 的頭髮，強迫他轉頭看向自己，那雙藍色的眼睛裡果然沒有過多的示弱，他憤怒的停下動作，Solo 則喘息著問：「我以為你喜歡這樣？」

　　「Solo！」

　　扯開一抹笑，對於 Illya 的怒氣，Solo 視若無睹。「不是嗎？難道你不喜歡那些小小的、軟弱的，可以任由你操控的──」

　　刻意激怒的話語在 Illya 搥向身旁鏡子的巨響中停了下來，恐懼在這瞬間攫住 Solo，他無法克制的顫抖起來，而深埋在他體內的陰莖依舊沒有動作，失去掌控的感覺讓 Solo 變得軟弱，他必須承認這一切都不是他真正想要的，包括所有尚未說出口的冷嘲熱諷，他只是……

　　「Napoleon。」

　　與剛才猛烈的撞擊呈現強烈對比的低喃就落在 Solo 耳畔，溫柔的叫喚為 Solo 下腹帶來一陣戰慄快感，他再也無法支撐自己，而 Illya 也不打算這麼做，於是 Solo 滑落下去，無力的跪坐在地板上。

　　像是所有熱情全都在瞬間冷卻下來，無可挽回的懊悔如同地面的冰冷，它們緩慢地從 Solo 的肌膚爬進心底，直到 Illya 拉起他，並強硬地抬起他的臉。

　　「你想要什麼？現在就告訴我，Solo。」

　　「我想要你操我。」

　　「我會的。」Illya 沒有放棄。「但你真正想要的不是這個。」

　　「抓住我……」

　　將 Solo 壓向牆面，Illya 與他之間再也沒有距離。「還有嗎？」

　　 Solo 的手撫上 Illya 的臉，幾乎錯覺 Solo 正要向自己求救，但那雙唇沒有任何動作，於是 Illya 又看向 Solo 的眼睛，深邃的藍宛如一片逼人沉溺的沼澤，誰都應該放棄並屈服，可是 Illya 非常堅決，他直挺挺的站立著，彷彿決定成為 Solo 的支柱，並同時渴望逼出男人的真心。

　　不知道過了多久，Solo 終於向前靠上 Illya 的肩頭，過於模糊的低語差點就要被水聲掩蓋過去，但 Illya 抓住了。

　　「說你想要我。」

　　在理解 Solo 話語的同時，Illya 吻上了他的嘴，而 Solo 渴望的一切都在無法分開的唇間被碾碎、吞嚥。

　　「我想要你。」

　　不算是承諾，卻無比甜美。

　　抬起 Solo 的一條腿，Illya 又一次插入，他們幾乎是黏在一起，身體間沒有任何空隙，彷彿怕撞碎了仍不停閃避他的吻的、脆弱的 Solo，Illya 的動作比剛才更輕，卻無比深入，每一次都結結實實的頂到最深處，然後又退出。

　　近於溫柔的摩擦使 Solo 變得更敏感，他低聲的抱怨：「不行了……我站不住……你還真是喜歡站著。」

　　「抱住我。」

　　既然能徒手拆下行進車輛的車廂蓋，Solo 肯定 Illya 也能夠撐住自己，沒有多加考慮，他順從的任由 Illya 抱起自己，雙腿並緊緊環上 Illya 的腰，這使得依舊埋在體內的凶器挺入了難以想像的深處，而他的順從則彷彿喚起 Illya 的野性，金髮男人開始猛烈的撞擊起來，每一下都準確的鞭向 Solo 的前列腺，他的眼眶立刻浮上一片霧氣。

　　「嗯……哈啊……啊、就是那裡……再深……」細碎的呻吟溢出他的嘴，並在 Illya 的撞擊下粉碎。

　　 Solo 被牢牢釘在 Illya 粗大的陰莖上，每一下狂烈的抽插都凶狠到讓他瘋狂。「不行、不行了…… Illya、停下……」

　　沒有聽從他的胡言亂語，Illya 仍持續著深入的抽插，忍無可忍的 Solo 主動攀上他的脖子，以熱情的唇舌回應著 Illya 幾乎令他窒息的擁抱，他喜歡這樣被侵犯，好像 Illya 真的理解他的失落，但在被滿足的同時，Solo 更想看見 Illya 為自己而失控！

　　迎合著 Illya 的挺進，並絞緊他的陰莖，Solo 用盡所有力氣纏緊男人，感受到他的渴望，進犯的抽插越來越是激烈，好像剛剛的 Illya 還在顧忌著 Solo，而現在那頭真正的猛獸已被釋放。

　　毫不懷疑自己會在下一秒碎裂，在 Illya 猛烈的撞擊下，Solo 的所有呻吟全都變成低啞的嘶喊。緊緊捏著 Solo 的臀瓣，Illya 一次又一次挺入到最深的地方，肉體碰撞聲在兩人耳邊不斷迴盪，像是一個永遠無法結束的僵局，Illya 已經射出了兩次，但他仍無比飢渴。

　　太快太深的抽插其實是一種渴望的宣洩與挖掘，Illya 覺得自己正在報復，或者他更期待看見真正的 Solo，但當他望入那雙失神的藍眼，他依然不自覺的放慢了速度，顯然沒有察覺這一切，依然陷在快感中的 Solo 仍舊緊緊纏著他的腰，低沉好聽的嗓音早已嘶啞而難以辨識，伊利亞專注傾聽，毫無意外的聽見自己的名字，這瞬間，Illya 覺得自己變得無比柔軟，他抱起 Solo，走出彷彿連空氣都無比火熱的浴室，並將軟綿綿的黑髮男人放上床鋪。

　　「嗯…… Illya？」

　　「我在這裡。」

　　似乎恢復了一點神智，Solo 笑著拉下他，疲軟的吻裡滿是親暱與無法停止的笑意。「你還沒射。」

　　「擔心別的吧。」

　　 Solo 坐起身並將 Illya 壓到床上，即使質疑男人哪兒來的力氣，Illya 依然沒有反抗，他就半躺在床上，看著自己依舊挺立的陰莖被主動跨坐上來的 Solo 緩緩吞噬，他忍著沒有動，任由 Solo 上上下下的吞吐著自己，如此貪婪的，卻又慵懶而饜足。

　　「嘿，出點力氣吧，我快不行了……」

　　終於擺動起腰，Illya 由下而上操入 Solo 體內，這讓 Solo 感到整個世界都在不斷震動，並不得不隨著 Illya 的節奏而搖擺身體，這再一次喚起了他的欲望，但已射出太多的陰莖再也射不出什麼，只是不斷滴著近乎透明的液體。

　　「嗯…… Illya、Illya ……」

　　數十次狠狠的抽插後，Illya 在射精前狠狠頂入 Solo 體內，灼熱的精液一股一股的射出，強力地拍擊在腸壁上，Solo 太過敏感的身體因此而抽搐顫抖起來，好像連 Illya 的快感都成為他的快感，重複疊加的刺激使他向前倒入 Illya 懷中。

　　抱住不斷顫抖的 Solo，Illya 輕輕吻上他汗濕的額頭。

　　依然閉著眼睛，但顯然 Solo 克制不了說話的衝動。「只有我母親會叫我 Napoleon。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「其實我喜歡聽你叫我 Solo。」睜開眼睛，他藍色的眸子裡滿是戲謔。「像是要把我吃掉。」

　　「顯然你還不夠累。」

　　「傷害到你了？」

　　將絕對正在逞強的 Solo 圈到懷裡，Illya 決定不再理睬他，自顧自的閉上了眼睛。

　　「嘿，Peril，你知道做愛後適度的交流有多重要嗎？」

　　睜開眼睛，Illya 知道自己應該忍無可忍的出手打暈 Solo，但明顯正為了某些尷尬情感而不得不聒噪的黑髮男人卻讓他打從心底感到可愛又可恨。

　　「Illya？」

　　「我正在考慮究竟是該揍你，還是吻你？」

　　「你當然該吻我。」

　　世界在他們相擁著親吻時終於安靜了，Solo 的唇間溢出滿足的嘆息與依舊隱藏得極為完美的放鬆，Illya 留意到了，但他沒有揭穿那個，只是順從的給予 Solo 他的所有，包含呼吸與思考。

　　直到 Solo 沉沉睡去，Illya 的唇仍然只距離 Solo 一公分，彷彿隨時都準備吻去他的不安。

　　「晚安，Solo。」


	9. His embrace

　　「喔……我覺得自己像是被坦克輾過。」頓了頓，仍躺在床上的 Solo 又補充。「或是被一頭蘇聯大熊踩過。」

　　被隱喻得莫名其妙的 Illya 就坐在床邊的一把椅子上，蘇聯 KGB 搞來了一件白色襯衫，尺寸當然不太合，再加上被拋在地板整個晚上無人聞問的西裝褲──其良好的作工使它看起來還算過得去，即使絕不合乎他可能遜於 Solo 的審美觀，至少不是衣不蔽體，比起床上那個不著寸縷卻依舊怡然自得的美國人絕對好上太多！

　　「你還要在床上賴多久？」

　　沒有理會他咬牙切齒的問句，Solo 只是翻了個身，將自己埋進枕頭裡。Illya 瞇起眼睛，應該甩門離開的他，視線卻不得不沾黏在 Solo 刻意擺弄的身體上，黑髮男人簡直就是在炫耀那一身漂亮的肌肉，但真正吸引 Illya 的其實是 Solo 身上數也數不清的吻痕與傷疤，好像它們在那具誘人的身體裡潛伏了一個晚上，終於決定在微弱的晨光中一同糾纏著浮現，於是 Solo 的皮膚再也沒有一塊完好的地方，肩頸上的牙印清晰可見，遍布背部的吻痕則成為 Illya 當下的酷刑。

　　然而，在這之中最折磨人的，無疑是那條邪惡被單也無法遮掩的渾圓臀部──那正巧妙的自被單外露出一半，上頭的咬痕、指印彷彿正誘引 Illya 以最下流的目光欣賞它，同時回味昨夜的所有細節，包括 Solo 是如何在他懷中喘息，而他又是用什麼樣的力道揉捏那兩塊臀肉並狠狠插入，直到將 Solo 的所有呻吟全都撞碎為止！

　　悶在枕頭中的笑聲打斷了 Illya 的回憶，他幾乎是惱羞成怒的看向滿臉戲謔的男人。

　　「我不是故意打擾你，但一大早就成為某人的性幻想對象讓我有點……受寵若驚？」

　　「起來！」

　　「順便說一句，其實你不用坐在那兒沒完沒了的幻想，我就在這兒，Peril。」Solo 略微移動身體並掀開被單，這動作使得他的懷抱像是一個能吸入所有東西的黑洞，而那當然包含了 Illya 的目光。「你隨時可以來嘗一口。」

　　「我拒絕！」

　　「真可惜……」

　　顯然對話就要結束了，Illya 忿忿的站起身，Solo 則笑著挽留他。「Illya ──」

　　背後原本就因激烈性愛而使用過度的瘖啞聲音倏地消失了蹤影，Illya 回過頭，看著 Solo 將手壓上咽喉，不甚舒適的低咳著，一分鐘後，他終於還是倒了杯水走回床邊，Solo 卻沒有任何動作，Illya 乾脆的坐上床沿，任由裹著被單的 Solo 安安靜靜的纏了上來，他就著這樣的姿勢扶起 Solo，將一整杯水慢慢的餵進男人嘴裡。

　　 Illya 將空杯放上床頭櫃時，Solo 依然躺在他的大腿上，似乎沒有離開的意思，而他的手指則莫名其妙的絞進那頭濃密的黑髮中，彷彿也沒有停手的打算。

　　「不甘寂寞？」

　　「簡直不能離開你。」

　　幾乎被 Solo 逗樂了，Illya 的手指以一種難得的溫柔在他髮間緩慢移動，並漸漸下滑到 Solo 的頸子上，毫無技巧可言的撫摸卻讓黑髮男人在他腿上舒適的哼哼，一點鼻息噴灑在 Illya 腿間，過近的距離使空氣變得甜蜜而黏膩，但沒有人反對這個。撫過 Solo 頸上咬痕，Illya 還記得自己是如何在某種不甘的情緒中忘情的使牙齒陷入 Solo 的皮肉，他甚至仍能回憶起美國人鮮血的滋味，卻依舊無法釐清那種情緒……

　　出神的 Illya 忘了拿捏力道，Solo 略顯誇張的瑟縮終於喚起他的注意。

　　「別演得過頭了。」他警告，但依然放輕了動作，手指並安撫似的在那處傷口畫圓撫觸。

　　「我不知道原來你是個虐待狂？」

　　「把我綁起來的人沒有資格這樣說。」

　　回想起某條煽情的皮帶及 Illya 手上的痕跡，Solo 忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。「下次你也可以把我綁起來，隨你高興，或者，你更喜歡鞭子？」

　　「閉嘴！」

　　過度隨意的戲謔激起不該有的想像，這使得蘇聯特務如坐針氈，或許是為了掩飾什麼，Illya 真的重重往 Solo 的屁股打了下去，響亮的拍擊聲帶起疼痛，但更多的卻是驚訝，Solo 齜牙咧嘴的瞪了 Illya 一眼，有些歪曲的英俊臉孔使 Illya 的眉眼變得無比柔和，像是正在忍耐一個過於燦爛的微笑。

　　似乎被補償了，Solo 綻開一抹迷人的笑。

　　「還想再來一回嗎？」

　　「起來。」

　　知道他們確實拖得太晚，Solo 一邊抱怨一邊坐起身。「不解風情的俄國人。」

　　在 Solo 離開自己的同時，Illya 站了起來，沒有走遠，他只是站在床邊瞪視著 Solo，美國特務舉起雙手表示投降，終於願意下床。

　　「別那樣瞪著我，Peril，太火熱了。」

　　將雙腳放到地面上並試著站立起來，Solo 的動作就和他慣有的玩笑一樣流暢，但過度的性愛以及 Illya 不知節制的力道抽乾了他的餘力，地面或他自己軟得像是沒有底，他差點癱倒下去，一直靜靜站立在旁的 Illya 立刻伸手撐住他。

　　放任自己靠在 Illya 胸前，Solo 忍不住又是一聲嘆息。「你應該得意的，Illya，你把我操得亂七八糟。」

　　沉默的站在原地，Illya 猶如一顆不會回話的石頭，他的支撐卻永恆厚實而堅持。

　　 Solo 又一次長長的嘆了口氣，卻不為惆悵或遺憾，反似無可比擬的滿足，即使他自己並未注意到，但仍有些詭異字句自他唇角溢出，輕輕柔柔的落在 Illya 心口。

　　「這樣真好。」

　　近於擁抱的依靠軟化了 Illya 的聲音，他低聲的問：「為什麼這麼說？」

　　「你扶住了我……」

　　胸前的聲音像被小心翼翼的含在唇齒間，即使經過百般琢磨依然輕飄飄的，彷彿他們正踏著一場未完的夢境，屬於 Solo 的氣息瞬間融解了 Illya 的心，效力如同一滴不可能的淚水逼出了惡魔的鏡子碎片，而在冰雪的倒映中，Illya 終於抓住真正的 Napoleon ‧ Solo。

　　這本是一段莫名開始的關係，像是 Illya 小時候曾聽過的童話，要去到那不知為何處的地方，去取不知為何物的東西，可是 Illya 覺得自己得到了，多麼弔詭，但他無法反駁自己。

　　 Illya 的沉默將空氣渲染為一片不安，Solo 當然發現了，他站直身體，推開依舊沒有反應的 Illya。

　　「你得回酒店拿套衣服給我。」Illya 點點頭，並轉身離開，直到 Solo 又叫了他的名字。「Illya。」

　　「需要我扶你進浴室嗎？」

　　晃了晃手上屬於男人的錶，Solo 笑。「別忘了你的錶在我這兒。」

　　瞪著又裝上笑容的 Solo，Illya 轉身打開房門。

　　「多此一舉，Cowboy。」他當然會回來，即使沒有任何威脅。

　　聳聳肩，Solo 踏著仍有些虛浮的步伐走進浴室，並用一個過於漫長的熱水澡洗去身上的疲憊與其他，他當然在意 Illya 的沉默，但又似乎無能為力，曾幾何時他成了這段關係中更為被動的一方，無法反駁的認知讓 Solo 感到十分不愉快，他想表現得毫不在意，可在他的皮膚下，那所有的吻痕中彷彿遊動起一條微妙的火苗，帶著 Illya 溫度的火焰溫暖著他，並再次喚回了那個感覺──他跌倒，而 Illya 扶住他，阻止了他的墜落。

　　坐到沙發上，任由陽光拂過自己赤裸的肌膚，Solo 的手裡仍然拿著 Illya 的錶，他仔細端詳那具小小機械，荒謬地感到近似平靜的細微聲響以平均一秒鐘的速度緩緩迴盪開來，這使得 Solo 無法開口，只能軟綿綿的陷在沙發中。不無氣惱的將手錶拿到眼前，Solo 還來不及做些什麼，KGB 的腳步聲已經在門外響起。

　　當 Illya 推門進入的瞬間，Solo 將那只錶移到唇邊，並在某道炯炯目光中於那冰涼錶殼落下一個極輕極輕的吻。

　　將衣服丟到 Solo 臉上，Illya 面色不佳的戴回手錶，那個終究無法抹消的吻便像是烙印在他的左手腕上，看向正在穿衣服的 Solo，Illya 再一次感受到美國人的惡意，無論是錶上的吻或是他換衣服的動作！

　　 Solo 的慵倦姿態猶如正在訴說這場性愛使他流失了某些生命，於是他再也無法饜足了，只能不斷的從 Illya 身上獲取些什麼東西，例如無法移開的視線，或是手腕上因那個無形之吻而流動的熱血，甚至是逐漸產生的欲念。

　　無法控制的一切使 Illya 感到不耐，但 Solo 的刻意與小心翼翼構成了某種特別的新鮮感，並奇異地讓他感到萬分愉快，同時卻又轉移了他的欲望成為一種怒氣，好像他既渴望揮拳痛毆 Solo，又想將他緊緊抱進懷裡，兩種截然不同的想法拉扯著他，而這顯然無法隱藏。

　　「Peril？你看起來像是想把我給吞了。」

　　「你是對的！」

　　 Illya 甩門離開，Solo 連忙跟上，或許他在惹怒 KGB 這件事上有著卓越非凡的天賦，看著走在前面依舊氣呼呼的 Illya，Solo 因身體的某些不適而被迫放慢腳步，但他敏銳的發現金髮男人跟著拉長了停頓的時間，於是他越走越慢，彷彿試圖將 Illya 的脾氣拉成一根長長的絃，在無止盡的試探中測量對方容忍的底限。

　　可惜的是，在 Illya 的理智尚未斷裂前，他們已經回到飯店，Solo 與 Illya 一前一後的爬上階梯，這讓 Solo 想起他們躲避薇多莉亞的樣子，而現在他們更像是希望能躲開 Waverly 與 Gaby，想到這裡，Solo 忍不住靠著牆壁笑了起來。

　　「你笑什麼？」

　　「像在偷情一樣。」

　　某個關鍵字眼似乎在這一刻狠狠地扯斷了某人的理智，被 Illya 一把拉過去前 Solo 仍靠著牆壁綻放諷刺微笑，回過神來才下意識的想要反抗，但他贏不了突然爆發的 KGB ──或許也不想。

　　 Illya 因怒氣而緊抿的雙唇壓上 Solo，舌頭很快的鑽進去纏住他，動作粗暴而猛烈，疼痛在兩人的唇舌間相互碰撞，彷彿能夠擦出火花，而他們的手緊緊拉住彼此厚實的肩，使兩具身體緊密的貼在一起，連胸膛間都沒有任何空隙，無止盡的吞噬、啃咬，與其說是一個吻，不如說是一場決鬥，而 Solo 似有若無的一聲低微嗚咽則成為轉變的關鍵。

　　劍拔弩張的氣勢成為疼惜愛憐，Solo 察覺自己被壓到了牆上，但一隻有力的手就放在他腦後呈現保護的姿態，於是他放任自己仰倒在 Illya 身前，唇與舌糾纏出一種奇異的氛圍，好像連灑下的陽光都成為一種如夢似幻的禮讚，堅持著他們擁有對方，也被對方擁有，但這不僅僅是一場幻夢，Illya 的溫度熨燙著 Solo，而他的手則埋進那頭金髮中企圖更拉近兩人的距離，這使得他們連呼吸都融為一體，同時飢渴地吞吐彼此的氣息，而在親吻的邊緣，則有一道被忽略的呼喚。

　　「Solo ……」

　　被選擇的人無法回應，Solo 看著 Illya 的眼睛，他似乎抓住了什麼，但腳步聲打斷了他的凝視與疑問，當他回過神來，Illya 已經看向階梯上方，而 Solo 所抓住的某樣東西就這麼溜走了。

　　「午安，兩位紳士。」

　　閉上眼睛，Solo 不得不說這場面確實有點尷尬，但他很快的振作精神，並笑著向階梯上方的 Waverly 與 Gaby 打招呼。「午安。」

　　 Illya 在將 Solo 扶正後便後退了一步，但這一步實在太微小，這使得 Solo 看起來仍像在 Illya 的保護中，Waverly 仍誇張的微笑著，Gaby 則挑起眉，審視般的看向 Illya。

　　「我想兩位需要休整一番，一小時後請到我的房間來。」

　　階梯上的對話與腳步聲一同遠去。

　　「Miss Teller，我想我們都需要一杯酒。」

　　「威士忌，拜託。」

　　從過於調侃的對話中回過頭並嘆了口氣，Solo 看著仍不肯轉回目光的 Illya。「別告訴我你沒聽見腳步聲。」

　　終於看向 Solo，Illya 一字一字說得清楚明白。「我不喜歡偷情的感覺。」

　　這顯然有些弔詭！Solo 楞在那裡，直到再也無法忍受的 Illya 將他拖回房間。「一小時，Cowboy。」

　　一小時後，他們全都聚集在 Waverly 的房間，拿著咖啡的 Solo 又穿回了他的三件套西裝，笑容與語氣也都回復原本的樣子，Illya 似乎也和平常一樣，看著他們兩個──尤其是 Solo 脖子上沒費心遮掩的吻痕，Gaby 悄悄地嘆了一口氣，覺得自己真的開始像個媽媽了。

　　「目前我們手上有幾個任務，首先，洛林古堡裡的保險箱似乎出了點狀況。」

　　「什麼狀況？」Solo 問。

　　「密碼沒有問題，只是我們派去的人回報，在那個保險箱裡還有另一個保險箱。」

　　 Solo 笑出聲來。「普路托之櫃？」

　　「看來 Mr.Solo 知道這個？」

　　聳聳肩，Solo 笑而不答，Illya 只是哼了一聲，顯然在場眾人都知道那又是個不能說的業界秘密。

　　將任務分配妥當，Solo 與 Illya 決定在晚上十點出發。

　　九點四十分時，Waverly 突然出現。「我很抱歉，但恐怕這個任務只能由 Mr.Solo 單獨前往，請不用擔心，現場還有一個五人小組負責協助。」

　　「那我呢？」

　　「Mr.Kuryakin，你必須前去幫忙 Miss Teller，基於我有其他任務在身。」

　　穿著高領黑衣的美國特務聳聳肩。「我沒問題。」

　　 Illya 詭異的猶豫了──即使並不明顯，但永遠遵從命令的他最後還是跟著 Waverly 離開。

　　－

　　三個小時後，奔跑在古堡陰影中的 Solo 不免有些想念 Illya 遲疑的背影，Waverly 給的五人小組當然是火力強大的，但洛林的古堡顯然已經加強了防禦，還有個幾乎百發百中的狙擊手！

　　普路托之櫃對 Solo 而言不是什麼困難的考驗，這一回他甚至小心地解除了警報器，但就在他要取出微縮膠捲的瞬間，一聲細微的槍響在他身旁爆開，不知道是誰推了 Solo 一把使他避開第二顆子彈。

　　這當然是個該死的陷阱！Solo 抓起膠捲塞進外套暗袋，他已經無法肯定這東西的真假，但哪怕只是一絲一毫的可能性都不該被放棄，他與剩下的人衝出房間，大批敵人在下個轉角出現，Solo 舉槍射擊，同時快速奔逃。

　　已經沒有人和 Solo 在一起，而他跨出的每個腳步都重新宣告著消極的體驗，又有什麼湧了出來，但 Solo 拒絕回頭，他不會永遠被困住！那所有的仇恨與侵犯、錯綜複雜的作用都無法阻止他向前跑！

　　敵人接近了，Solo 的子彈已經用罄，他潛藏於陰影中，在某個空隙伸臂拉住一個敵人的脖頸，並用力地將之下拉，當那可憐的骨頭移位後，Solo 取得了槍，但他的位置也在這短暫的停滯中被暴露，子彈擦過他的肩膀，火辣的痛楚蔓延開來，Solo 沒理會那個，他又撂倒了幾個人，直到某個顯然極具格鬥技巧的大個子出現在他面前。

　　被扔到牆上的瞬間，Solo 眼前一片空白，但他迅速起身企圖攻擊敵人的膝關節，這奏效了，也同時惹惱對方，被撥落的沉重擺飾砸上 Solo 的後腦杓，他倒在地上，短時間內無法起身，但依舊掙扎著踹翻了緩緩接近自己的高個男人，當對方再一次站起身，Solo 感到一陣絕望，他打從心底痛恨這些好像永遠打不死的鐘樓怪人！以手護住頭，他只能謹慎提防著男人的下一波攻擊。

　　砰。

　　槍響過後，屹立如山的男人轟然倒地，看著出現在眼前的 Illya，Solo 原本嗆在咽喉中的喘息立刻猛烈的爆開來。

　　「我真不想這麼說……」

　　「我知道，你很高興能看到我。」

　　「說實話，我真有點厭煩了。」老實的讓 Illya 將自己扶起，Solo 快速的語句忠實呈現出他的懊惱。「這種被拯救的戲碼。」

　　「你也救過我，很多次。」

　　 Solo 笑了起來，Illya 將他丟進快艇內，並同時聯絡 Waverly，對方表示會在安全屋內準備好一切，要他們立刻趕回，但 Illya 的速度真的太快了，這讓 Solo 感到暈眩，他甚至有點想吐，不是個好預兆──他有過經驗。

　　「嘿，Peril，我很想叫你慢一點……」

　　「撐住，我們就快到了。」

　　倒在座椅上，Solo 感覺滿天的星星都在旋轉，當 Illya 停下快艇，並將他像個麵粉袋一樣背到背上時，他掙扎起來。

　　「乖一點，Cowboy。」

　　「我們為什麼在這裡？」他有些迷糊。「我覺得有點奇怪。」

　　「你和我在一起，這不奇怪。」

　　「也許你是對的……」

　　察覺身後男人溫順的靠上自己，那顆毛茸茸的頭就貼在他的頸邊，Illya 終於鬆了口氣，並加快腳步朝安全屋前進。

　　「你會一直在這裡嗎？」

　　過於焦急的 Illya 差點就要忽略了這一個問號，而 Solo 似乎也並不想要一個答案，或許他正在作夢，那些不斷旋轉的星星使暈眩持續著，所有脆弱都在 Illya 的體溫中被凍結，又因某些回憶而破裂，只有一些端倪隨著汗水滴落，但 Illya 注意到了。

　　「我會一直在這裡，我保證。」

　　或許 Solo 沒有聽見，他暈了過去，再一次回復神智時他已經躺在床上，身邊只有 Waverly，他取出膠捲遞給英國長官。

　　「我不肯定它是否能派上用場？」

　　「我們會知道的。」收起膠捲，Waverly 卻沒有離開的打算。「Mr.Solo，我很抱歉。」

　　擺擺手，Solo 發現連這樣的動作都讓自己感到一陣難受。「你只是想留住我。」

　　「當然，我們需要你，可顯然你的忠誠非常昂貴。」

　　 Solo 笑。「Illya 說我沒有那種東西。」

　　「我不會說 Mr.Kuryakin 是錯的。」

　　「你發現了。」發現他的病，以及他對 Illya 的依賴。

　　「是的，雖然你隱藏得很完美。」

　　「而你企圖用 Illya 留住我。」

　　「我不否認。」

　　 Solo 非常平靜，他甚至能夠分析那份依賴的質變過程。「你明明知道這很危險。」

　　「我們從事的本來就是十分危險的工作。」強調了危險這個詞，Waverly 笑著說：「所以我永遠放縱自己追求想要的。」

　　「像是 Gaby？」

　　 Waverly 笑了笑。「Miss Teller 很吸引人，Mr.Kuryakin 也是。」

　　「這很危險。」Solo 重複，多數的特務課程都強調情感的可懼，以及崩潰的可能性。「很危險。」

　　「但很值得。」

　　不再回答，Solo 翻過了身，Waverly 沒有堅持，他走出房間，在關上門前又一次道歉。「我很抱歉，Mr.Solo。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「請你記得，我們需要你。」Waverly 停頓了一會兒。「Mr.Kuryakin 很快會過來。」

　　 Solo 閉上眼睛，不知道自己應該恨 Waverly，或是感謝他，直到一隻熟悉的手撫上額頭，Solo 突然覺得他的感謝應該要比憎恨更多一些，或許多上很多很多。

　　坐上另一邊的床沿，Illya 皺起眉頭。「Solo，別睡。」

　　「那一開始你們就不該讓我躺下。」

　　沉默流過兩人之間，不肯有所動作的 Solo 依然蜷縮在床的一角，與高個子的 KGB 將一張雙人床分隔成一片海洋和兩座島嶼。

　　「你知道你不能睡的。」

　　「嗯嗯……」

　　顯然 Solo 完全沒在聽他說話，Illya 伸出手，又一次撫上男人的額頭，熟悉的黑髮落在他的手背上，緩緩移動的手掌企圖擾亂正在降臨的睡眠。

　　「Solo，別睡。」

　　冰冷的撫觸其實過輕，卻相對擾人，Solo 眨眨眼睛，終於如 Illya 所願轉過身去，仍有些模糊的視線裡滿是金髮男人依舊堅毅平淡的表情，這就是塊來自北洋的堅冷寒冰，但 Solo 以為自己看穿了那雙藍色眼底的關心，又或者這不過是病情下的一個幻影，近於他曾有過的自作多情。

　　一個背叛或者一個機會，Waverly 說這值得。

　　彷彿察覺他的動搖，Illya 靠得更近，曾經拆毀過無數家俱的手指以過度輕柔的方式撫過他的臉，Solo 低聲嘆息，這確實值得。

　　「你可以做些什麼。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「我說，你應該做些什麼來避免我睡著，然後，你知道的，就這麼一睡不起。」為了加強語氣，Solo 甚至拋出一個虛弱而哀傷的媚眼。

　　 Illya 皺起眉。「傷患就該安靜休養。」

　　「好吧，晚安，或者永別了。」

　　顯然某個字眼點燃了來自冰天雪地的巨人，Illya 橫過結成一片冰洋的雙人床，以全身重量將不安分的傷患壓進床墊裡，並給了 Solo 二十分鐘或更長的吻，唇舌交纏的威力直逼 KGB 的特殊技能，卻更親暱更溫柔，甚至是一種甜美的折磨。

　　 Solo 要求時，Illya 便拉開距離，當他失望的退卻，Illya 卻追上來給予，像是一種懲罰，又帶著無比的心疼，彷彿被凍結在冰塊中央，Solo 難以自拔的感到寒冷，他無法控制的顫抖被包裹在 Illya 的呼吸與掌心間，並很快的因為親吻的熱度而消退，所有脆弱的過往像是一場在晨光中緩慢消融的夢魘，以一種不甘願的姿態凝結於 Solo 眼角，並被 Illya 溫柔舔去。

　　他們依依不捨的分開，但 Illya 的手指仍陷在 Solo 髮間，Solo 的手則依然拉扯著 Illya 的衣服，在灼熱而甜美的喘息中，距離過近的他們分享著同樣頻率的呼吸。

　　「你應該還記得我受傷了吧？」

　　「但一樣可惡！」

　　名義上也是實際上的傷患笑了起來，Illya 的吻便輕輕地落在那唇角的弧度之間。

　　然後 Illya 只是抱著其實還很虛弱的 Solo，在他快要睡著時輕聲叫醒他。


	10. His soul

　　「你和你母親長得真像──」

　　這絕對是個意外，就像 Solo 第一次尋回 Illya 的手錶一樣。又是個任務，只是這一回他們離蘇聯太近，冰冷的空氣似乎凍結了他們認識的 Illya，他又變回了那個初次見面就差點扭斷 Solo 脖子的 KGB，只有 Gaby 能得到一點點的反應，其餘的時間 Illya 都像塊會凍傷人的冰，沒有誰膽敢招惹他── Solo 當然不包含在內，但有恃無恐的黑髮特務被狠狠壓到牆上，雖然他的下場比起被揍的那些人好多了，至少還能下床，也沒斷根骨頭或損失任何手指，可破裂的嘴角著實使 Solo 的任務遇到了一點點阻礙。

　　但恐怕什麼都比不上現在，Solo 肯定 Illya 下一秒就要折斷那老頭的脖子了！

　　「Peril，住手。」Solo 插入兩人之間，強迫 Illya 看向自己。「我們還有正事要辦，記得嗎？」

　　「滾開！」

　　「Illya。」他呼喚這個名字，手指同時貼上男人的臉。「Illya，冷靜下來，你不能殺他。」

　　 Solo 正努力拯救的男人卻不領情，可能屬實的每一句話都刺進 Illya 心底，剝開了埋藏得不夠深刻的醜惡疤痕，骯髒的經歷催化出膿液，流淌於一個個不可言說的記憶中，Illya 知道自己從來沒有忘記，他只是不說。

　　現在它們被揭開了，並湊得太近，彷彿失去了對自己的所有控制，Illya 緊緊扼住男人的脖子，由過往所產生的窒息感與他聯繫在一起，理智散落一地，怪異的矛盾與恐懼使他真的忘了呼吸。

　　「Illya！」

　　熟悉的聲音像一捆執拗的線拉扯著 Illya，他清醒過來，緩慢地順著 Solo 的期望鬆開手，沒有理會他，Solo 伸手探向另一人的頸動脈，確認沒事後又往倒地男人胸口補上一腳，有些孩子氣的舉動讓 Illya 想笑，但他不可能笑出來。

　　「我們走。」

　　任務仍在持續，但 Illya 並沒有恢復原狀，他被分成兩邊，所有現實世界的聲音就像在玻璃的另一端，而他在這裡，巨大迷宮的正中央，這當然不是真的，但他這樣覺得，一部份的 Illya ‧ Kuryakin 仍在進行任務，但真正的那一個並沒有。

　　 Solo 一直注意著 Illya 的狀況，蘇聯特務沒有看向他，看似十分專注的駕車，但 Solo 知道有什麼不同，Illya 的靈魂不在這裡，這當然不是個困難的任務，或許不需要兩個人的全神貫注，於是 Solo 決定晚點再處理這個。

　　車輛在一道高聳的圍牆外熄火停下，Solo 拿出準備調換的信件放進盒內，Illya 則沉默的取出槍，他們潛伏於夜色中，Solo 快速的打開門鎖，深夜的走廊上空無一人，除了月光滲在牆上的家庭照內，使某些慘淡的形體變得蒼白不堪，這無法勾動 Illya，而 Solo 只是盯著他的手指。

　　兩人順利進入書房，當 Solo 蹲下身，準備打開隱藏在辦公桌內的保險櫃時，Illya 終於開口，而他的氣音使 Solo 勾起微笑。

　　「警報器。」

　　「我知道。」

　　這一回沒再發生任何意外，Solo 打開保險櫃將真信取出，並以同樣的角度放入準備好的贗品，然後他們快速退出，甚至在約定的五分鐘前抵達換車地點。

　　靠著車門，Solo 接過 Illya 手中的盒子，並點火燒去證據，微微的火光在 Illya 沒有表情的眉眼間跳動，Solo 又看向他的手指，那兒依舊以某種頻率輕輕的敲動著。

　　「Illya。」

　　籠罩在冰雪中的 KGB 轉身離開，背影明確地表達了拒絕，長長的影子像是一道防線，仍停留在原地的 Solo 被排除在外，嘆了口氣，Solo 邁開步伐，與前方的 Illya 穿梭在大街小巷之中，一前一後回到他們小小的安全屋，Waverly 與 Gaby 已經在那裡了，並同時向 Solo 投來一模一樣的眼神，黑髮特務只是聳了聳肩。

　　似乎已經到達忍耐極限的 Illya ──或許那些若有所指的眼神終於拆開最後一道防線。「你們都出去。」

　　 Waverly 與 Gaby 對此沒有任何意見，畢竟他們都見識過 Illya 爆發的狀態，而傷亡或損失自然是越少越好。在 Illya 的瞪視中他們緩緩的退後並離開，Waverly 依然秉持著女士先行的觀念，黑手女孩有些擔心的回過頭看了 Illya 一眼，蘇聯特務卻偏頭避開那道視線，Waverly 像是想說什麼，最後還是沉默的隨著 Gaby 走出房間，Solo 是這三人隊伍中的最後一個，但他卻關上了門，同時緩慢又確實的拴上每一道鎖。

　　「我叫你出去。」

　　「如果我拒絕呢？」

　　「滾！」

　　「不。」

　　與他的拒絕一同落地的是拋擲而來的某個家俱，可能是桌子的東西重重砸上後方牆壁，飛濺的碎裂木片割裂了 Solo 的臉頰，但他沒有退開，任由 Illya 在他面前爆發了！

　　 Solo 就站在那裡，他看著所有的重擊、破碎及瘋狂的釋放，知道那些全都隱藏在 Illya 陰暗的眼底訴說著一個秘密，那不可被碰觸，甚至不該被提及，就像一個模糊的指紋一樣，卻又處處流露出不斷復現的動機和渴望，宛如不可避免的印記，最後，那些橡皮的擦痕企圖開始湮沒 Solo。

　　當所有物品都屈膝跪在憤怒的 Illya 腳下，房中仍站立著的 Solo 便成為一種挑釁，而陷入憤怒狀態的 KGB 絕對無法容忍這個，他猛然撲向 Solo，早有準備的黑髮男人沒打算站著挨打，他們又一次纏鬥，Solo 曾在 Illya 過於猛烈的攻擊中落了下風，但他持續掙扎，甚至曾有幾次成功的將 Illya 壓制在地，然後又被過於強大的力氣翻落，就像他們第一次在公廁見面時一樣，只是 Illya 已經提前毀了整個房間。

　　某些碎片壓在他們身下，在每一個不顧一切的擒抱與毫無章法的撕鬥中刺入皮肉，Solo 的肘擊被擋下──又一次，Illya 從後方絞住他的脖子，像是就要吊死他，Solo 的反抗全都像打到一堵堅硬的石壁上，微弱到無法激起一點回應，最後他只能緊緊拉住 Illya 的手，企圖從中得到一點空氣，當他以為自己會就此窒息的同時，死亡的陰影迫使 Illya 鬆開了手，滿臉通紅的 Solo 狼狽的倒地不住嗆咳，Illya 依然跪在一旁疾喘不已。

　　「Cowboy？」

　　仍有些顫抖的手按上 Solo 肩膀，覷緊這一空檔，Solo 猛然撲上，有力的一記直拳毆向 KGB 腹部，疼痛與某種不可言說的恐懼擊垮了 Illya，沒有反擊，他讓 Solo 將自己撂倒、壓制在地面上，但繃緊的身體宣告著眼前只是虛偽的服從。

　　跨坐在 Illya 身上，毫不在意勝負的 Solo 勾起一抹得逞的微笑，隨後又被某處的抽痛打散，Illya 的喘息則吞吐著相對應的疼痛，無邊無際的沉默在一片靜謐中顯得難以捉摸，有什麼在他們之間發生了，或許是一種積極而熱烈的渴望，儘管與身上的痛楚形成不斷的反諷，但依舊熊熊燃燒起來，奇異如瘋狂的幻覺，而他們必須遭受擺布。

　　俯下身，Solo 絕不客氣的將全身重量都壓在 Illya 身上，並帶著一種應當被寵溺的微笑，好像這一切全都是場遊戲，即使從來整齊的黑髮散亂不堪，眼角破裂，原本迷人的嘴唇也沒好到哪裡去，那處仍流淌著細細的血絲。哪怕看起來簡直就是亂七八糟，Solo 在 Illya 眼中依舊閃耀著無止無盡的魅力，並成功的蠱惑了他。

　　 Solo 以手指輕輕撫過身下男人的右眼，那道傷痕一直帶著詭異的吸引力，然而他總是缺乏機會好好端詳乃至品嚐，今天也不是個好時機，但他無可自拔的湊近那處，灼熱的呼吸滑過對 Illya 而言早已無任何感覺的舊傷，卻帶起一股永不休止的迷念，不願屈服，可是 Illya 確實渴望一個吻，Solo 卻不肯給，缺乏的欲望適得其反的增加近乎致命的爆發，Illya 猛然翻身將 Solo 壓制在地，並發狠似的吻上那張依舊有恃無恐的唇。

　　交纏的身軀猶如用帶子緊緊捆紮起來，Solo 與 Illya 猛烈地啃噬彼此，甚至死命拉扯對方的一切，Illya 在這瞬間覺得自己恨透了 Solo 的游刃有餘，他也討厭 Solo 身上的古龍水香氣，所有總總使他恨不得將這個男人撕開並吞嚥，於是他吞入 Solo 的舌，並將自己的伸入 Solo 喉嚨裡企圖吸乾他！

　　 Solo 則使盡全身力氣抵抗並爭奪主導權，他的所有調情技巧甚至是接吻方法都用在了 Illya 身上，絕不如他嫻熟的 KGB 偶爾被迷惑並不得不的落於下風，這時 Solo 總是會綻開微笑，並用更加瘋狂的方式誘惑 Illya ──其實更近於折磨，直到他又一次被掀翻，但 Solo 從來不會服輸。

　　糾纏的吻與方才的鬥毆並無差別，他們更凌亂了，從呼吸到一切。

　　世界在狂烈的窒息中碎成一千片，又在割裂的哽咽中被不捨拼湊，有多麼憎恨就有多麼心疼，Illya 試圖擺脫這些，Solo 的肉體、行為、感覺以及他的整個存在，Illya 想要離開 Solo，退回熟悉的孤獨與黑暗裡去，但他的手卻又以執著的迷戀追尋男人的呼吸與一切，每一個吻都超乎美麗，並帶著 Solo 的顏色。

　　來自身下的顫抖喚起了 Solo 的注意，他停下這個吻，並將他的 Illya 緊緊擁入懷中。

　　「Solo。」

　　虛弱的呼喚像是一顆子彈射進 Solo 心底，他沒有鬆開手，力道像是要將 Illya 揉進懷裡，這瞬間 Solo 理解自己必須保護這個人，否則所有的痛楚將無法被抑制！

　　超越依賴的種種及無可言說的渴望於當下成為雙向的鎖鍊，但他們依舊緊緊擁抱，並在某個巧合的時刻同時望穿對方與自己截然不同的藍色眼睛。

　　 Solo 低聲說：「你不必一個人。」

　　零碎的語句如同一個想像，卻塗抹著夢幻般的色彩，在這之後過長的停頓彷彿細膩的刻畫，對此，Illya 沒有一點經驗，但他毫不擔憂，彷彿感染了 Solo 的有恃無恐。

　　「因為你在這裡。」

　　像是一個秘密被揭開了，當中最令人惱怒的無疑是坦白的義務，Solo 突然間筋疲力竭，但他不願意倒下，他堅持著這個應該延續到永遠的擁抱，即使表露了什麼，但他已經不在意。

　　確實察覺到的 Illya 伸出手，宛如回應，曾破壞一切的手指小心翼翼的環住 Solo，沉重的像是正捧著雙份的靈魂，那些曾經被蹂躪、破碎而滿布傷痕的過往，如今安然的相互依擁。

 

　　 Solo 在這裡，而 Illya 不會離開。


End file.
